Saving Sasuke
by DemonFireFox
Summary: Sasuke's father isn't taking good care of him. Now it is up to Itachi to find Kakashi Hatake, a man Itachi's mother told him of. It is up to Kakashi to save Sasuke. WARNING CHILD ABUSE. Parental Kakashi and Sasuke
1. It Begins

**A/N: Hello everyone. Okay so I am trying something new and I think it is okay over all. It isn't the happiest thing so if you aren't big on sad stories that have some child abuse or reference to child abuse don't read. **

**Itachi POV **

I could hear him again. Crying. Sasuke would always cry after **it. **I hated my father for that. He would never let me go in there and help my little brother. It was so unfair. Sasuke needed me. I was his older brother! I was supposed to comfort him if his own father wouldn't. But I couldn't. Father was there out in the halls waiting for me to make my move and help my sweet little brother. I started to get up slowly. Maybe he wouldn't notice. "Get back in bed Itachi." Father hissed. Normally I would do as told. But this time was different. I heard something. "Fugaku! What happened?" I heard mother scream. Wait mom? She was on a mission.

"Go to our room. I will explain later. Sasuke get to your room and go to sleep." I heard a small groan as a reply. "Don't you speak to me that way boy!"

"Fugaku he is your son! Why are you treating him like this?" Mother yelled.

"I said go to our room. **Now.**" You could hear the venom and liquor in his voice.

"No you get away from our son!" Then I heard it. It was the contact of dad's hand to mom's face. "Y-you're a monster." I heard her whisper.

"Now go into our room and we will discuss this later." The order was clear in his voice. Mom obeyed knowing it was best to do as told for now. "Didn't I say to get to your room you little retard!" Father yelled at Sasuke. The whimper was evident when Sasuke mumbled a yes sir. "GO!" Running Sasuke did as told. I was standing against my wall when father entered. He pushed me there and held my night shirt tight. "If you tell anyone about what happened tonight or what happens any other night your little demon brother will pay the price." He spat.

"He isn't a demon." I growled. "He is your son." I could feel a sting on my cheek where my father's hand was temporarily.

"Do not ever say that again. I would never have created such a spawn!" He yelled in my ear. I winced my eyes in pain as his grip became harder. "Now are you going to keep quiet or not?"

"I'll be quiet sir." I whispered. And I fell to the floor. I never realized that he'd picked me up using only my night shirt. When I heard his door shut and lock I got up. I knew he wouldn't hit mom because they had to keep up appearances. I shot out of the room and ran to Sasuke's side. He had his night pants on but was struggling to find a way to put on his shirt without hurting himself worse. He was still whimpering but he wasn't bawling. "Sasuke?" He jumped at his name. "Don't worry it is only me." He turned and the tears flew again as he ran into my arms. "Shh buddy I got you. It's okay I have got you." Slowly I picked him up and carried him to my bed. I laid him down and tucked him in. Then I set my alarm for four thirty so we could move Sasuke back into his own room before dad woke up. "Now get some sleep little brother." I kissed his forehead and he quickly snuggled onto my chest and fell into dream land. I was glad that I could at least grant him the comfort of sleep. I felt so hopeless though. It seemed no matter how many times I begged my father to stop hurting him it only got worse. It was to much for a young five year old to handle.

**5 o'clock a.m. **

"Wake up boy." I heard an evil like whisper. My eyes fluttered open and there I saw Sasuke on the floor and my father standing over him. "You really thought that you could hide that from me. You thought that you could help your little mutant brother. You thought wrong Itachi and you are lucky that your mom was able to save you from getting the same punishment your brother just got." What did he do to Sasuke? I saw mom in the door way with her hand covering her mouth.

"What did you do to him?" I asked with the anger clear in my voice. Sasuke's head was barely lifting up but it was just enough so I could see him smile at me. He was telling me that he was alright. "What did you do?" I growled.

"Itachi don't!" I looked at my mother. She had worry clear in her eyes. "I will handle it. Sasuke get up and get dressed. You're still going to the academy today. Itachi take your clothes and go with Sasuke and change. Both of you then go down and eat." She ordered. I knew she was serious. She was going to take dad on. The only reason she didn't last night was because we were there to witness it, but if she got us to leave faster she would have time.

"And both of you keep your mouths shut." Dad hissed and looked at Sasuke. "Or you'll pay the price." Sasuke gulped and I grabbed my clothes so we could leave. Before I was out the door mom had slipped me a note. I wanted to read it right away but I didn't want Sasuke getting curious. So I went about everything normal. I was dropping off Sasuke at the academy when a boy with messy blonde hair walked up to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke." He said all cheery. Sasuke turned and looked over.

"Oh hey Naruto how are you?" Sasuke didn't ask this as cheery but I knew Sasuke must have been fond of this boy if he were to talk to him.

"Naruto who is this new little friend?" That was when I looked up and saw the Hokage, his wife and his students. The most recognizable one being Kakashi Hatake.

"Mom and dad this is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke being his normal respectful self bowed to them. The adults chuckled as did I.

"It's nice to see that some children still respect for their elders." Kushina the Hokage's wife said. "That means you must be Itachi. Aren't you Obito's cousin?" I nodded to her and she smiled. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you both."

"Like wise." I said nodding again. I looked down at Sasuke who was looking up at me. I bent down to be eye level with him and he looked me straight in the eyes with longing for me to take him away from this place. Away from father. "I will pick you back up here after classes okay?" He nodded. "Alright I have a mission tonight so I won't be home." With that he looked shocked and scared. I knew that all of the adults over there saw it in his face.

"Please don't go." He whispered almost broken. My heart was breaking.

"I have to. Father set up this mission for me. If I don't go then I am saying that I don't care about what is best for the clan. You know that Sasuke." I hated telling him this because it wasn't what I felt. Sasuke knew the truth though. He knew that I could only decline so many missions and if father set one up for me I was to go on it or Sasuke would be hurt worse.

"Yes Itachi." He mumbled.

"Have a good day okay?" He nodded and tried his hardest to give me a smile. He turned around and he and Naruto walked into the academy. That was when I couldn't resist any longer. The note was burning a whole in my chest. The Hokage and his wife and team were still there watching me but I didn't care. I opened it up and it read…

_Dear Itachi,_

_We have to save your brother from that monsters we call your father._

_I have a plan. _

_Find the man they call Kakashi Hatake. _

_He is a student of the Hokage and very powerful. _

_When you have tell him about what is going on. _

_If you can get him with the Hokage as well and tell them together. _

_After you do tell Kakashi that I want him to fight for custody of Sasuke. _

_He will win and he should know it to. _

_Please Itachi do this for me. _

_If not for me then your brother. _

_Your mother,_

_Mikoto _

I couldn't believe what I just read. I looked up and they were all still there. I couldn't speak. I just walked to Kakashi and handed him the note. His eyes widened as he read on. He sighed and closed his eyes while passing it to his sensei. He looked at me in the eyes and gulped. "This is your mother who wrote it?" He asked. I nodded. "And that was Sasuke just now the boy who went in?" I nodded again. Why was he asking questions he already knew the answer to? "Then I only have one question." What was it now? Was he going to ask me if my last name was Uchiha? "What is going on at your house?" It was my turn to close my eyes and sigh.

I looked both ways on the street. There were too many people that could over hear. This was not the right place to talk about such matters. We had to find a different place to talk. "C-can we go some place more private?" I stuttered out. That was very unlike me and Obito saw.

"Of course we can go to my office." The Hokage said. And we all began to walk in that direction. We began deciding to save my little brother with every step. And this Kakashi I had a feeling would help me. Not just with getting Sasuke out of my father's grasp but I had a feeling that he would do more. I just didn't know why I felt that way.

**A/N: Okay so I know this isn't my happiest story ever but right now I don't feel too happy. But I thought it might cheer me up so I decided to try it out. Tell me what you think. **


	2. The Decision

**A/N: Hey everyone thank you if you reviewed. **

**Kakashi POV **

I couldn't believe what that kid had given me. Mikoto wanted me to take her son from her? What had happened last night that could have been so awful? Did it have anything to do with the fear that had gone through Sasuke's eyes when Itachi mentioned not being home tonight? What was going on? I had to know. When we reached the office Sensei could tell I was a nervous wreck. "Kushina why don't you take the others in I want to talk to Kakashi alone for now." She nodded and the rest went through the door leaving only my Sensei and I. "What is troubling you Kakashi?" He was asking as if nothing had happened.

"Well besides a woman asking me to take her child away from her because of some mysterious event? Oh nothing. Everything is fine and dandy!" I said sarcasm clear in my voice.

"Don't get smart with me Kakashi. I just want to help you out." He was right. I felt like a teenager getting scolded by his father for doing something obviously stupid. Then again I was only nineteen years old.

"I'm sorry Sensei it's just…" I couldn't bear to say anymore.

"I understand Kakashi. You are frustrated and don't know what is best for the child in question but please don't take it out on your friends. We only wish to help you. Now tell me what is making you so nervous. Besides the smart remark you just said." He was holding my shoulders while I looked to the floor.

"What am I suppose to do Sensei? I mean I want to help the kid but…I am the right choice? I mean I haven't had much to take after when it comes to good parenting. I never knew my own mother and my father was gone by age nine. What am I suppose to do?" I was so frustrated and I hadn't even decided what to do. I mean how could I raise a child?

"Kakashi all we know right now is that a child needs us and his mother is begging for help. We are going to listen to Itachi and then we will decide further. You don't have to worry Kakashi. And if you do decide to take the child under your wing we will all be there to support you and help out. You're not alone in this Kakashi. Don't ever think that. Parents or no parents you'll do fine. Just as you have always done." His little speech did help but I was still questioning Mikoto's choice. I still wanted to know why she had chosen me. I was no stronger then my Sensei and no more capable of taking on a child as Rin or Obito. I could already tell this would be a long day.

"Kakashi are you ready to go in?" I nodded. I was going to have to face this at one point. It just had to be now of all times though. He opened the door for me and I walked through. Sensei made his way to his seat where his wife was standing by; he took his seat. I looked and saw Obito and Rin sitting on the window edges and Itachi at one of the two seats in front of the Hokage's desk. "Kakashi are you going to sit?" Sensei asked. I took my seat and looked at my feet. I felt Itachi's stare hit me as hard as a ton of bricks.

I looked up and at him. "So tell us what happened last night." Now the eyes were on him and he got a glance at how I felt. I knew he was scared to tell us and so did Kushina.

"Itachi whatever you say in here will be kept in confidence we promise. You have nothing to fear." Kushina smiled at him trying to calm him down.

"I am not afraid for myself. Whatever happens to me I deserve but I can't say the same for my little brother." I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked a little more concerned then before.

"My f-father. He will hurt Sasuke if I tell. I promised I wouldn't. I can't hurt Sasuke. I can't. I told him I would keep him safe." Itachi had tears in his eyes but he wouldn't let them loose. He had to keep them in for his own sake.

"Itachi we will make sure Sasuke is safe. If you tell us what we need to know we can get Sasuke out of there." My Sensei said in a comforting but firm voice.

"I can't take that chance." Itachi whispered.

"Then you are chancing you brothers' life. Can you do that?" I said with a little more harshness then I intended.

"Kakashi!" Kushina scolded. Oh great another lecture. "Can't you see he is having trouble? How can you be so heartless?" I felt my Sensei's eyes on me.

"No. He is right. I am a coward for not trying to save my little brother a long time ago. I just thought that they would stop. I thought that Sasuke was just being bad and my father was punishing him. B-but then I found out I was wrong." Oh no. My eyes shut. I could tell where this was going. "I would hear crying every night that mother wasn't home. It would always be Sasuke. I wanted to help I really did. But my father he…he would yell at me to go back to bed. I was afraid of him. I didn't want to be hurt like Sasuke. So I did as I was told. I regret that. I should have saved my little brother. He is my responsibility and I have done nothing to help him." Itachi looked to his feet in shame. I knew how he felt.

"You are here now. That is something." Rin said her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah but I should have been here sooner." Itachi said beating himself up for all of this.

"Itachi if there is any fault in this situation it should go to me. I am your cousin. I should be there for you more and should have seen this coming. I knew that your father has a nasty temper but I never put two and two together. So don't feel bad we are all as a family to blame." Obito said taking the other shoulder of Itachi.

I fell silent. I didn't feel like getting yelled at for my attitude. I knew I had one today so I was avoiding talking at all possible. "Kakashi?" I looked up to see Sensei looking at me. "What are your feelings on this?"

"Same as the others." I simply said.

"And what did the others feel?" I knew he was quizzing me down because I wasn't listening to them.

"The same feelings as me." I said. I knew this was the wrong answer but it was all I had.

"Kakashi I am serious. I need you to be honest. What do you want to do?" He asked rubbing his temples as if a headache was coming on.

"I want to know more before I do anything. Like the exact details of last night. And I wish to speak with Mikoto before I take everything into consideration." I said trying to stay still in my chair. Truth was I just wanted out of here. Out of this situation. I mean would you want to take a five year old child away from his family? I didn't think so.

"Itachi if you want us to help your little brother you need to tell us what happened last night." Sensei said. I think he was just as much if not more curious then I was of the events last night. Itachi looked dead. He was trying to think of how to explain all that had happened. Then something amazing happened. Itachi began to cry. It started with one tear and ended with many. He was hiccupping after about ten minuets and finally recollected himself a short while after. Although he still had some stray tears coming down.

"My f-father beat Sasuke last night. Mother wasn't supposed to be home but she came and caught father. She was mad but dad he got even scarier and ordered her to the room. He said it like if she didn't then Sasuke would pay for it which is usually what happens. He called Sasuke a demon and I said he was his son. But father said that he could never create a spawn like that. He slapped my right before he said that. When he finally left I went to comfort Sasuke. If you looked at him he was…he was…" Itachi was struggling to say the damage. I wanted him to stop there. We had enough to go on to remove Sasuke from there home but the look Sensei gave was saying he wanted to know everything that had happened.

"Go on Itachi we won't judge you." Rin said squeezing the ten year olds shoulder.

"He was completely beaten up. Bruises were everywhere. He had cuts that looked like they were from a whip. And I didn't do anything to stop it! He's my little brother! He's only five years old and I did nothing!" Itachi clearly couldn't take much more. Kushina saw this and ran over to him.

"Hey hey you are here now. If anything you are saving him." She cooed.

"Tell us Itachi is there anything else?" Sensei asked.

"Sensei! Don't you think the poor kid has had enough? We have enough to go on to remove Sasuke from the situation." Obito protested. I knew he wanted to protect his cousin. Obito wasn't the type to get joy from others pain. Evidentially his uncle did.

"Obito the best way to help is to know everything. We can't stop half way." Sensei was right though. We needed everything if we were going to go to court for Sasuke.

"Well this morning I woke up to my little brother on the floor and my father in my face. He was angry with me for letting Sasuke sleep with me. My mother was able to save me but I don't think she was on time for Sasuke. After that mother gave me this note before I left. I think she was planning on telling my father off." Itachi said. Mikoto could handle herself I wasn't worried about her. What worried me was that Fugaku actually hurt his son twice in twenty four hours.

"Kakashi do you still need a meeting with Mikoto?" Rin asked me. I could tell if I didn't adopt Sasuke she would in a heart beat.

"No. I know what I am going to do." I said standing up. I walked over to Sensei. "I will need your permission to remove Sasuke from his home and for the arrest of Fugaku Uchiha." He nodded and began writing up a notice that I had permission from the Hokage and I was not to be messed with. I knew though this would not end well. Fugaku would do anything to keep this a secret. He would hire the best lawyers to represent him. And there was no way I would put Sasuke on the stand. No. I was going to have to find another way but I knew this. My mind was made up. I will rescue this child. That was certain.

**A/N: So how was it? I want to know please tell me! I really hope it was good. I have never done a child abuse story so I am going in blind. Tell me what you think. Bye! **


	3. The Arrest

**A/N: Okay I had a few people tell me about my mistake on the American system in the last chapter and I intend to fix it. Thank you by the way. Okay so sorry about the wait for all of you who are still reading. **

**Kakashi POV**

I wasn't going to allow Sasuke to get involved in this. My first priority was to get him with friends. I was running to the academy with Itachi and my team by my side. Sensei and his wife were headed to get Mikoto away from the house as well since that would be where the arrest would take place. I ran straight for Iruka's room and signaled for the others to wait. Itachi was a tad bit hesitant but he finally agreed. Opening the door Iruka gave me a glance that asked me why I was here. "Kakashi?" He asked.

"Hey Kakashi!" I turned and looked up and saw Naruto sitting right next to Sasuke. I smiled and waved. The kid new when I was smiling and he returned the favor. As I turned away my face turned serious.

"Iruka could I see you in the hall please?" I asked politely. I looked up to the place where the Uchiha was only to see him staring out the window. He had a look of longing. He wanted out so badly yet he was afraid to take the first step. I looked at Iruka and he lead me out. When he saw the others in the hall he was surprised to say the least.

"This is just a guess but I doubt the Hokage's team didn't just come visit me with one of the academy's most famous students?" We all nodded.

"It's about Sasuke." Iruka looked shocked.

"Sasuke? What? No the boy hasn't gotten in trouble a day in his life. What did he do?" Iruka obviously had no idea what was going on. He thought that Sasuke had committed a crime.

"It isn't that." Itachi whispered looking at his feet. Then he looked at me. "Kakashi may I please be excused? I have to use the bathroom." I didn't understand why he asked me. But I nodded yes and Obito followed to make sure that nothing happened.

"Kakashi what is all of this about? You are worrying me." I couldn't look Iruka in the eyes. How was I supposed to tell him that his best student was being beaten by his father and that I had to take him away?

"Iruka I don't know how to tell you this but I have to. Sasuke he is…" Iruka started at me. "He is being abused. By his father." Iruka's eyes grew about four inches. "I need to get Sasuke to a safe place before we make the arrest." I tried to explain slowly.

"Oh my god." He plopped down on a bench next to the wall. "How could I not have noticed?" He put his head in his hands.

"Iruka don't blame yourself. What matters now is that we get Sasuke out of there. We need your help." Rin tried her best to comfort him but I could tell that Iruka was looking back on all the signs Sasuke might have given him.

"Iruka." He looked up at me. "I'm going to take Sasuke and Naruto out. It seemed that Naruto had a friendship with Sasuke so I will be taking him as well. I hope that is okay with you." I said slowly so Iruka could grasp everything. He just nodded not looking up. I exited the scene and entered a new one. And it was not a good one. The only three kids who weren't up and causing some kind of trouble were Sasuke who sat in the corner staring out the window, Naruto sitting next to him trying to get him to talk, and a boy who was asleep at his desk who had hair of a pineapple.

"Hey Kakashi what is going on? Where is Iruka?" Naruto asked taking notice of my presence. Sasuke on the other hand paid no mind. I didn't care much about that. I wasn't going to force him to give me his full attention. He didn't even know who I was.

"Naruto Iruka is outside he needs a moment alone. As for what is going on I need you and Sasuke to come with me." At that Sasuke's head raised a bit but only I could tell. Now I understood why Iruka never noticed Sasuke's beatings. He was a true ninja. He may not have a head band but I could tell he would become a great one. He could control his movements even in shock. If he didn't want Iruka to know Iruka wouldn't know. Sasuke would just simply fade himself into the background and nothing would be done. Well until now that is.

"Kakashi why Sasuke? Did he do something?" I shook my head no. And he understood that he was to get his and Sasuke's stuff. With that Naruto left. It was only me and a five year old beaten kid who would rather look out a window then me. I tried to move closer but he stiffened. So he knew my movements. That was impressive.

"What do you want?" The raven haired boy asked me. He was so cold. This wasn't the same boy that Itachi had dropped off. No. With Itachi Sasuke was a fun loving little boy but when away from his older brother his brave face dropped and he became the frightened and scared boy he really was.

"I want to help you." I answered. Sasuke scoffed. "Listen to me I know what happened to you last night and this morning." He tensed again.

"I don't know what you mean." He was trying his best to hold back tears. I could tell by the way he was talking. His words went through clenched teeth meaning stress and in the reflection of the window I could see just a hint of wetness in his eyes.

"I think you do Sasuke. And I know that you know it isn't safe to talk about it here. So you and Naruto need to come with me so we can talk about it and how to get you away from that place." I said as calm and gentle as I could. Sasuke took note at the tone in my voice. He knew I didn't want to hurt him. I think that is what got him to come with me. Because after that he stood and calmly descended the steps of the class room to the doors. I followed not saying a word. I knew that the kid didn't feel like talking. He would have to soon but I wasn't going to make him now. No. He would first see his brother and we would get him to safety. Then the hard part would come. Getting the man who caused all of this out of the picture.

"Itachi?" Sasuke looked up stunned that his older brother was standing outside the doors with Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

"He is the one that brought to our attention the situation at hand that has been going on in your household." Obito said sounding very professional. Sasuke looked at his older brother.

"What have you done?" Sasuke asked. At first I though that I had heard wrong but Sasuke's expression proved other wise. "Father will hurt you now too! Don't you see Itachi last night he proved he wasn't afraid to?" Sasuke still had tears in his eyes but yet again wouldn't let them fall.

"Sasuke that won't happen. He won't know that it was your brother." Rin said trying to help out.

"Father isn't an idiot he will figure out." Sasuke said. It was as if he were hyperventilating. Quickly I got to him.

"Hey hey hey kid look at me. Okay we aren't going to let anything happen to you or your brother okay. I promise nothing will happen. I won't let it." He started to calm down and I asked myself were the hell that had come from. Never had I been one for children but here I was trying to help one and considering adopting one. "That's better now we need to get you somewhere safe okay?"

"Dose Itachi get to come to?" This kid he was more concerned for his older brother then himself. It was as if he thought that the beatings were just for him but not for his brother. I wasn't the only one who caught this. Rin and Obito both looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"Yes Itachi is going to come and Naruto is coming as well." I answered stroking his hair. His eyes changed when I did that. They were surprised and were willing to show it to. I'm guessing the only male that had ever paid him mind was Itachi. He wasn't use to a male actually expressing love toward him. "Come on it is best we get out of here." I stood up and he obeyed. At least the kid knew how to take orders. But should I expect anything less. If he didn't obey is father then he would be beaten. When we reached the small apartment building Sasuke looked at me sort of with an are you kidding me look. "This is my house. I want all of you to go in there and stay in the living room or kitchen. I have some friends in there that will protect you." Mainly I was looking at Sasuke. Naruto already knew the rules of my house and I wasn't too concerned with Itachi. But Sasuke. It seemed that I just wanted to stay with the kid and protect him myself. But I knew my job. I had to find the monster that did this and arrest him. Once done I would adopt Sasuke. Maybe then he could find some peace in knowing he wouldn't be hurt. At this point I was considering adopting Itachi as well. But then again I couldn't take two sons from Mikoto. She would probably get a divorce and then ask for Sasuke back. I knew she had a plan. And that was just one of many possibilities. All of them nodded and left. Obito and Rin went with me to the Uchiha compound where we were given looks of confusion or disgrace.

"Obito this is you home why are they looking at us like this?" Rin asked. I was wondering the same but I figured it was because Rin and I were outsiders.

"Because I am a disgrace to them. I don't care what they say and I refuse to have an arranged marriage. That is how the Uchiha Clan mates. Your parents pick out your partner and then you marry them no questions asked. Only I refused. My mother backed me up and with no father I didn't have to marry. But the Clan didn't see it that way so now they shun my mother and I. And since you are seen walking with me they judge you as well." He talked of this as if it were nothing. I didn't say anything though. It wasn't my place. It was his Clan and his traditions.

"So where is Fugaku?" Rin said changing the subject.

"He is usually running the police force but it seems today he took the day off. He must be resting up for tonight. Without Itachi or Mikoto there Sasuke would be in some serious danger." Obito said. "So Kakashi how exactly is this going down. Will you legally take Sasuke through court or what?"

"No. I am just going to ask Sensei and the elders. Then I will just fill out some papers and be done with it. I don't want to give Fugaku that chance." I said as if it were common knowledge. In truth I guess no one knew what I would do. Neither did I until I just said it.

"And Sasuke what will you do with him? Will you move? By the look of Sasuke's face when he saw your apartment you should move." Rin asked butting in.

"I don't know. I haven't thought it all through. I just want to get him away before I go all parental on the kid." We had finally reached the home. It was bigger then your average home but then again this family was the head of the clan. "A bit big for a family of four don't you think?" I asked. Rin nodded and Obito just smirked.

"Doesn't matter if you were the head of the clan and lived by yourself this would be your house and if you weren't and had a family of eight you would live in a house about half this size." Geez that was stupid.

We all walked up and I knocked at the door. When no one answered Obito found himself in liberty to kick in the door. He had always wanted to do that. We could all tell. "Uncle are you home?" Obito called. This was when Fugaku Uchiha made himself known.

"In the kitchen!" A gruff voice called. I stood in front of both of my teammate warning them to stay back. We would have to play this like a visit if we didn't want a fight to break out. As we entered there was Fugaku Uchiha the head of his Clan drunken at his kitchen table. "What do you want?" He hissed more then asked.

I walked over to him and he gave me a famous glare. One that didn't bother me in the least. "We came to ask you why you didn't show up for the council meeting this morning." I lied through my teeth. Drunks were quick to anger so I was hoping…

"What!" He yelled as he shot up. "There was no meeting!" I quickly spun him around and cuffed him.

"You're right but there is a law stating you can't beat a child. I guess you just missed that one." I said walking him out of the house. Before we were fully out I called to Rin. "Gather the bottle and search the house. I want to know everything that is in here. Obito search for the object your uncle used to beat his son." I said with disgust clear in my tone.

"You have no proof." Fugaku tried twice to stop before we hit the main street but I kept him walking. If anything he would suffer from humiliation for what he did.

"Apparently we have enough to arrest you and take Sasuke away from your home." I said in a monotone voice.

"I will take you to court." He hissed.

"This isn't America you have no right to take me to court." I shoved him again for refusing to move. This went on for another fifteen minuets. Finally we reached the Hokage's office. We walked in and I was surprised to see Kushina there as well. I would have thought she would be with her son explaining what was going on.

"I see you found him. Did he put up a fight?" Sensei asked.

"No. He is to drunk to do that." I said shoving him into one of the seats. The cuffs were still on him and I held him down with one of my hands.

"What are you going to do?" Fugaku asked.

"I don't think you are in any position to ask." Kushina retorted. Man she was pissed off. I have seen her angry but never like this. Fugaku must have really disgusted her.

"Shut up you bitch I was talking to the Hokage." That was it. He had pushed it too far. Kushina walked over to him and slapped him right across the face. She had used her chalkra to make it even worse. You could tell it had hurt by the mark it left.

"Kushina please go outside." Sensei said his wife obeyed and left the room. You could hear the anger in his voice. I could tell he wanted to pick up Fugaku and throw him about ten feet straight into the wall. "Never speak to my wife like that again. And as for what I will do you will be placed in jail don't think for a second that you will get off easy. Sasuke will be taken away from you and I am considering Itachi as well.

"I have never touched Itachi." Fugaku defended.

"That maybe true but as the Hokage I must assume that you have and your wife as well. She though will have a choice if she wants to remain with you." Sensei was looking at me and I got what he was sending. I pulled the monster to his feet and drug him out the door careful not to let him near Kushina. I took him to Ibiki and left him under his care. I wanted nothing more to do with this man. I was off to get Sasuke and bring him and his family with me to the Hokage's office to talk about the adoption.

Now as I looked at my old apartment I felt as if I couldn't move. I was about to take a mother and her two children to an office where we would discuss ripping them apart. Slowly I climbed the steps hoping I wouldn't reach the door. But I did unfortunately. As I reached for the door I wonder was I doing the right thing.

**A/N: So what did you think? Did I fix the whole legal system thing? If I didn't sorry. Anyway tell me what you think. Bye!**


	4. Always Say Thank You

**A/N: Okay thank you to the few people who actually take time to review. Not many do. **

**Kakashi POV**

As I walked into my living room I saw everyone gathered. Sasuke tough sat in a chair looking out the window. He still had that look on his face. The look of longing. I wanted to quench the thirst he had. I wanted to give the freedom he had been told he would never get. His mother and brother were not far from him. His mom stood right behind his chair, and his brother parked a chair right next to his. I had to stall. Give them just a little bit longer to be a family. I had to give them that at least.

"How did it go?" I looked to see Anko in front of me. She was in her ninja attire. She was one of the people I had called in to protect everyone.

"He was arrested if that is what you mean." I gulped. She could see I was nervous about taking the child.

"Don't worry Kakashi I'm sure he will come around. I mean you are willing to give him what he needs." She rubbed my arm. It was nice to have someone outside my team believe I could do this. Maybe it was just her but when she told me this I believed her. I didn't question her judgment or talk back. I accepted her reasoning and wanted it to be true so badly.

"I hope you are right." I admitted. She smiled one of those smiles that made my legs quiver. It was something about her; I just couldn't place my finger on it.

"I am so don't worry." I chuckled. She had a way of doing that. Making something funny when I should be pulling out all of my hair.

"Yo Kakashi." I turned and saw Asuma. He had his cigarette out which was strange. I guess one of the girls told him to put it out or they would put him out. I nodded my head so he knew he had my attention. "Can we talk? In another room please." I started toward the hall with a couple of others following me.

"What is it guys?" I asked. Asuma seemed to be the group leader in this so I was mainly talking to him.

"We heard something Kakashi." I raised my visible eyebrow. "Some ninja are saying that you are adopting the kid. Is it true?" He asked. The way that Asuma proposed this question startled me. It was as if he didn't was me to help this child. I mean I get that people don't think I am parent material but come on these were my friends! They were supposed to support me especially on matters like this.

"Why is there something wrong with that?" I retorted. By my double question he knew that the rumors were true. I felt bad for being harsh on him but that really ticked me off.

"Kakashi there isn't anything wrong with it. It is just that you are only nineteen yourself. Should you really be taking on the responsibility of a child when you are one as well?" I saw where he was coming from. He was looking out for me like a friend should but I didn't want him to.

"It may not be the smartest thing but it is the right thing. Mikoto personally asked for me. Who am I to say she has chosen wrong? That I am not what is best for Sasuke? If anyone knows who is suitable for her own son then it would be the mother. Plus I am Sasuke's only shot at freedom. If I don't help him no one will. I won't turn my back on him." I said with as much confidence as I could muster. I wanted to show them that I could and would do this. And I would do it right. I wasn't going to fail this kid. Not like his blood father had. No. I would see to it that he would be brought up in love and happiness. No more beatings. That would never happen. I will never lay my hands on him in such a way. Never.

"Kakashi we all have no doubt that you will help this boy. But you are just entering the prime of your youth and he is just beginning his journey along that path. He needs a man to show him how to be one. Kakashi maybe it is best for the lad if you found him someone that was older and wiser." Gai was on there side? What the hell? Of all people I thought he would be the one to support me. He always told me to embrace my youth and help others. Well here I am wanting to help and Gai is saying that I should back off?

"No I will help this boy. I don't care if I am not a full adult. I will not stand for it. He still has a chance that he will get people who want to hurt him. I will not allow that to happen. And the only way to do that is to protect him and raise him on my own." Anko came and stood next to me. I was thankful to her. I thought for sure I would be alone no in this. And to my surprise Ibiki join us and stood at my left.

"Ibiki you can't be serious? You are siding with him?" Asuma asked. Ibiki nodded and I smiled under my mask.

"The kid needs a father I agree but I think Kakashi can be that father." Anko smiled and she decided that now was the time to go inside. We all followed knowing that the argument was going to go without a win. Both sides refused to give in. I wasn't going to leave this kid to dry, but Asuma would bug me the rest of my life about how the kid is so close to my age. God he would get annoying.

**Sasuke POV**

Everyone was looking at me. I can feel their eyes on my back. I don't know why though. I am just a kid who has been beaten all of his life. What good am I? Kakashi says he wants to help me but I doubt he will. Every time someone tries to help everything goes wrong. Father will get released and I will have to go back to him. Once that is done I am as well. It was nice though; to know that someone was trying. At least I know that I am not completely hated.

I never knew why father did hate me. I don't understand what I did. Was I just not good enough? Or was I a mistake that wasn't corrected? Whatever it was I knew father would be even more upset with me when this was all over. I had to enjoy this while it lasted because soon I would be hurting more then ever.

Itachi. Oh big brother. I felt so bad for him. He thought this entire thing was his fault. He was upset with himself for not stopping it earlier. I wanted to tell him that he had done no wrong and that I would be fine but I couldn't. I couldn't open my mouth or even stand. All I could do was sit on this chair and look out at the horizon. Oh how I loved that horizon. It was symbolic of freedom. If I had just one wish I would wish to fly away into that horizon where I can be free. No one to say that I am a monster or a spawn of Satan. Where I could just be me. That was all I wished.

"Sasuke sweetheart." I turned my head to face my mother. "Honey we need to talk." I still didn't really show any interest in this 'talk' that she wanted to have. "Sasuke you must understand what I am about to say." I nodded still not really caring. "Baby you won't be living with us any more." My eyes widened. What! Wait no! Why? I tried so hard to control myself and keep calm but I couldn't. My mother was saying that I couldn't live with her and my brother any more! What did I do wrong?

"Mother please reconsider." I begged. I didn't want to be with anyone else. They were my family why would they want to abandon me? She looked as if she were about to cry but she didn't say anything. "W-what did I do? I-I'm sorry. I promise to be better I promise!" That was it she started to cry. When I turned to Itachi he had his eyes glued to the floor. "Itachi please! Tell her she is making a mistake!" He looked at me for a second and in the second I could tell he wouldn't speak. "No." I whispered. "Please no."

"Sasuke this is for the best. That way if your father does come home you won't be in any danger. I am doing this because…"

"Don't." I interrupted her. "Don't say it is because you love me." She was hurt and I could tell. But she didn't understand the hurt I had felt. "If you loved me you wouldn't be doing this." I had tears in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall. I was still an Uchiha and I wouldn't cry. Not now at least.

"Baby please I asked for you to understand." She took a step toward me but I took one back.

"I can't understand. You are leaving me behind. How do you justify that?" I yelled. I didn't care that people were watching. I sick of keeping up appearances! It was stupid and pointless! I wasn't apart of the family anymore so why act like I was! They left me! Left me out to dry. It wasn't fair! I don't even know what I did! "And don't call me that anymore." She looked shocked. "Don't call me baby, or sweetheart, don't call me any of those!"

"Sasuke I am doing this for your own good. You haven't even heard who is taking care of you." She pleaded but I refused to listen.

"Oh yes sorry I forgot. So who is it? Or is it just some random man you met on the street? Do you even know his name?" I knew I was crossing the line but I didn't care. She was leaving me and that was all that mattered.

"It's me." I turned to look at the silver haired man that Naruto had called Kakashi. "I will be taking care of you."

That was it. I had had enough. This was unbelievable and I wouldn't stand for this! So I ran. I ran trough the door and down the stairs. I ran the streets of the village and didn't bother to stop for anyone in my way. I ran straight to the only place that I found comfort at. It was a small lake in our village a little ways from the academy.

**Kakashi POV **

When Sasuke left I knew I would have to go find him. After all if everything went as planed this would not be the only time I would spend comforting him. I could sense him easily so I found him quick. He was at the lake by the academy. He was sitting at the docks dipping his feet into the water. I slowly walked down to the dock and took a seat next to him.

"Go away." He whispered.

"I can't do that." He looked at me with a glare. I didn't pay him any mind and just sat at the dock and looked at the sky putting all my weight on my hands. "You know Sasuke your mother and brother love you very much." He scoffed when I said this. He had lost faith in them. He had thought that they loved him but was proven 'wrong' when they gave him up. "Sasuke they are doing this to protect you. They want you safe. If they didn't love you they would have let your father keep doing what he was doing." Sasuke pulled his legs to his chin and wrapped his arms around them.

"What kind of family gives up a member?" He asked. It was as if he was numb. Right now my only goal was to get him to feel something. He was so depressed he kept himself from feeling. He put up walls in a matter of minuets. Now I had to break them down.

"One that wants that member to live to see six." He looked at me. I could tell by they way he thought he didn't have the IQ of a five year old. He at least had one of a ten year old, and that was at least.

"To bad they won't see it."

"Who said that?" I asked. He looked up very surprised.

"Well they won't be my family."

"Sasuke they will always be your family. No matter if you live with them or not. And they can come and see you anytime they want. Sasuke I won't keep you from them." I told him holding his shoulder.

"Thanks but it's not like they would want to anyway." I was shocked. Why would they not want to see him? His mother and brother truly did love him. Could he not see that? "Father always told me that. No one will ever **want** to see a stupid pig like me. That I was worthless." He was fighting tears now. "I don't even know what I did though." I pulled him into a hug.

"You did nothing wrong Sasuke. He was an evil man. You are not a stupid pig. You are a creation from the heavens Remember that Sasuke." I told him. He was dying so badly to cry but still could not let them fall.

"Why did he hate me?" That was it. The tears began to fall. He buried his head into my shirt and cried. I did nothing to stop him. He deserved this. He deserved to let his feelings out and not be judged. I just sat there letting him cry. I would rub his back and whisper comforting words in his ear and let him cry. When he finally stopped he looked at me while rubbing his eyes. "I don't get it." He whispered

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you even care about me? I'm nothing special."

"Weren't you just listening? I said that you were a gift Sasuke. And I don't know about you but when I am given a gift I always say thank you." And with that I scooped him up into my arms and walked him home.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Finals and all. AHHH I have THREE TOMORROW AND I HAVEN'T STUDIED! Ooops Oh well! I have straight A's so who cares! ;)**


	5. Please Read VERY VERY IMPORTANT!

**A/N: Hello people of earth! Thank you for being so kind to review my latest chapter! I was really happy with them and wanted to say thank you to all of you! **

**Thanks to **_**Sasuke's Pal- **_I love your reviews. They make me want to keep writing the story every time I think I might just stop! You are amazing and just thought you should know this!

_**Nitinha56- **_Thanks for the reviews. They are really nice and make me want to keep writing as well!

_**Girlwithadittude- **_Oh my god I think you have read every story I have written and you are so cool! I love it when you review because you are so supportive!

_**SasukeUchiha'sGuardian- **_You are really funny and actually read my authors notes which I appreciate. You rock!

_**xbleedinglotusx- **_I love your name by the way it is awesome! Just like you! You are an amazing reviewer and review almost everything which I am thankful for! And I love all your stories and you give me ideas for mine! Thanks again.

_**Bella- **_thank you for the review. And at first I thought everyone would hate the characterization of the story. It really isn't a typical one so I thought no one would like it! Thanks for the review!

_**Dragon77- **_Thanks for reviewing the story. You were one of the few for chapter 3.

_**Notgonnasay09- **_Thank you for pointing out my mistake. Thanks a million!

_**D1bontemp- **_sorry about the capitalized d my stupid computer did that. And you are right. There are not enough Kakashi/Sasuke Hurt/comfort/drama stories out there.

**Okay another reason I put this up is to tell you I might not update for a while. I will try to get one more chapter out but I am going to New York City on next Wednesday with some kids from my school. So I might not be able to update but I might. I don't know. This weekend will be pretty packed with getting ready so it is fifty-fifty. K thanks again! **

**Oh and if I missed anybody please tell me! I will be sure to mention you in the next chapter! ;) Bye!**


	6. Will You Be My Daddy?

**A/N: Sorry for such a late update! New York is an amazing city by the way! I loved being there! And that says a lot seeing as I got about 5 hours of sleep in two days and on the last day almost 2 hours. And when I don't sleep I am grumpy! **

**Kakashi POV **

By the time I had made it back to my apartment Sasuke was asleep. He had snuggled his way into my chest his head in the crock of my neck. His breathing was slow and steady just like any normal kid. No one really cared about us as we walked down the streets. We looked perfectly normal. Normal. Such a stupid word. What makes someone normal? I know Sasuke wasn't normal to most people but to me he was. What made Sasuke so different to other children? I know he is smart and gifted but that is no reason.

The door knob was cold meaning no one had used it in a while. I figured everyone was still inside waiting to see if I would come home with someone or not. As I turned the handle I could just picture everyone getting up from their seats wondering who would come through. I pushed the door with my foot open and saw Anko standing waiting. She smiled when she saw the sleeping boy in my arms. She turned and smiled to everyone else. I stepped through and walked to the couch. Anko closed the door and followed me. The stares of my friends I had felt on my back. Slowly I placed Sasuke on the couch then locating a blanket and draping it over his cold and small body.

"He's fine now." I whispered. Mikoto finally took a breath as she walked up to me. "He understands now. He isn't happy about it but he does understand." I said not taking my eyes off the boy. I knew now there was no turning back. Sasuke's and my own destiny were now interlocked. We would be apart of the others life like it or not.

"Kakashi?" I turned my head to see Naruto standing behind his mother's right leg. "Will Sasuke be alright?" He asked.

"That's a good question, one that I don't have an answer to. He will be fine physically but I have no grantees on his mental state. He will need time to heal those scars more then his bodily ones." I said now kneeling next to the unconscious boy. I was stroking his hair when he grunted just a little bit. His eyes did not open but his nose and face pinched up meaning he would wake soon. "He will wake up soon. Mikoto you need to come to a decision. Will you leave now or stay and say good bye?" I asked her.

"Itachi?" She asked. He held no verbal response. He walked over to the couch I moved so he had room. He knelt down and just as Sasuke's eyes opened Itachi kissed and then pocked his forehead.

"Love you little bro." He whispered and then got up to leave. Mikoto put her hand on her eldest sons back and walked with him out. Sasuke just laid there staring at the ceiling.

Out of no where I heard his small voice go no higher then a whisper. "Love you too bro." He gently said hoping no one had heard him. Naruto had not but I could tell that everyone else had. Sasuke pushed himself up with his hands and looked at us all. He got up and walked over to me. I looked down and he looked up, our eyes met and his were scared but had a hint of faith in them. "Now what?" He asked.

"Now you go to bed." A motherly voice came from the kitchen. Kushina made her point easily and Sasuke complied. "Naruto you too. Kakashi do you mind?" I shook my head no and she led them both upstairs. Naruto was of course whining but soon shut up realizing that he didn't stand a chance.

"He trusts you Kakashi don't take that lightly." I turned and saw Obito standing next to Rin. He had Sensei on his other side. "I do know a little bit about my cousin and I know that he isn't quick to trust. Especially because of what his father did to him."

"I know and I won't. I promise Obito I will help your cousin. I won't let you or him down." He smiled at me and punched my shoulder.

"I know you won't." Rin laughed at us when I punched him back.

"Boys." She said shacking her head. "What to do with them?" Everyone laughed then. Kushina made her ways down the stairs.

"Kakashi?" She seemed a bit frightened.

"What?" I asked.

"It is Sasuke. You know how you said it would take a lot longer for him mental scars to heal?" I nodded. "Well you haven't seen the physical ones. It looks like he was whipped with something. I was helping him change his shirt when I saw them. It was awful." She cupped her mouth with her hands and had tears in her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" A small voice was heard from the stairs. It was Sasuke standing there next to Naruto with his regular clothes in his hands. He was wearing a dark blue top and gray pants. (Think Sasuke's hospital outfit thing!)

"What no Sasuke you didn't do anything wrong." I said walking over to him. Sasuke looked at his feet and Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey look at me." He looked at me as I leaned down so I could be face to face with him. "You haven't done anything. Everyone in here is your friend and I want you to know that. Kushina the women who just helped you is Naruto's mom. She just wanted me to know that your back was hurt. Is that true Sasuke? Is your back hurt?" I asked. He looked down again.

"I spilt daddy's milk." He said.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Anko asked walking up and leaning down as well.

"I spilt the milk and daddy got mad. Then when I cried he was even madder. And when daddy gets mad I get hurt." He told us this putting his hand over his shoulder touching his upper back.

"He whipped you because you spilt milk and then cried?" I asked. Sasuke nodded. "How old were you?" I asked. Sasuke held up five fingers. Anko gasped and picked up Sasuke in a hug.

"Oh Sasuke don't worry you will never have to see that man again." Anko promised. Sasuke didn't mind being picked up by her. In fact it looked like he was enjoying being in her arms. Naruto didn't say a word he just stood at the end of the stairs and waited till Sasuke was put back down.

"Is Kakashi Sasuke's new daddy?" Naruto finally asked when Anko set Sasuke next to him. Sasuke's eyes looked hopeful.

"Only if he wants me to be." I said looking down at both boys. Sasuke let a small smile pass on his lips. Everyone knew what that meant besides Naruto. It went along the lines of something like, "Yes. Yes I want you to be my daddy!"

"Kakashi maybe I should take a look at his back. Just in case." Rin said walking over to us. I nodded. "Remember me Sasuke? I am a friend of Obito and Kakashi's. I just want to look at your back and make sure you are alright. Is that okay?" Sasuke nodded and they both disappeared up the stairs. Naruto looked at us.

"Why was Sasuke's old daddy so mean?" Then he turned to sensei. "Daddy would you ever be that mean to me?" He asked. Sensei's eyes widened. He walked over to his son and scooped him up in a hug.

"Naruto I would never do that to you." Naruto smiled and returned his dad's hug. "And as for why Sasuke's father treated him like that I do not know. He was just a really mean man to Sasuke. Hey buddy can you do me a favor?" Naruto looked at him and nodded. "I want you to be nice to Sasuke. He is very sad right now and I don't want you making it worse. Okay?" Naruto nodded very fast.

"Daddy Sasuke and I are already friends!" He smiled his nearly toothless smile and we all laughed. I stood kneeling against a pole. Naruto was some kid that was for sure. I was happy that he would be growing up with Sasuke.

Speaking of which I had excused myself to go see how the kid was doing. I knocked on the bathroom door and when Rin gave me the clear I entered. Closing the door behind me I saw sitting horizontally on the toilet seat. Rin stood behind him examining his back. "How is he?" I asked. I knew he was in the room but at this point I wanted to hear what Rin had to say.

"His back will heal but …" She paused, "these wounds are serious business Kakashi. They could be inflicted by a normal whip. They had to have stray pieces of glass or other sharp material." When Rin had said this Sasuke's whole body tensed. I walked over to face him and knelt to be face to face with him.

"You know you can talk to me right?" Sasuke nodded. "Then please tell me what happened?" I asked.

"It had broken glass tied in it." He confessed. Both of us knew what he meant so we did not press it. This boy had been through so much in his six years of life. So much that even I wonder how he had bared it for so long.

"Do you trust me Sasuke?" I asked. He nodded. "No I need a verbal answer. Do you trust me Sasuke?" I asked again. He looked up from the tile floor and into my eyes.

"Yes." He said.

"Yes what?" I demanded. I knew this was harsh but I needed the full answer.

"Yes I trust you Kakashi." He looked at me with no tears and he didn't waver in his answer. I knew he was telling me the truth.

"Then you trust when I promise you that man will never have custody over you again. I won't let him hurt you. Do you trust me when I say that?" I asked. His eyes glossed over with tears that he wouldn't let fall.

"Yes Kakashi I do trust you." He whimpered out. I smiled a sad smile and pulled him into my arms. I heard Rin let a few tears fall in the background. After that she left shutting the door very softly. "Kakashi?" I looked at him. "Will you be my daddy?" I hugged him even tighter. Here was this beautiful child asking me for my permission to not only be his father no… but his daddy.

"Of course I will Sasuke. Of course I will." I picked him up walked down the hall and up the stairs without saying a word to everyone else. I walked into my room and laid Sasuke on the bed. I walked to other side not caring that I was still dressed and crawled in. Before I could lay my head on the pillow I felt a warm mass snuggling up against my body. When I looked down a saw a half asleep Sasuke with a smile on his face. That was all the peace I needed to let myself drift into and unusually peaceful sleep.

Before I shut my eyes and I knew Sasuke was asleep I bid him goodnight. "Goodnight my son." But what I didn't hear because sleep had grabbed hold of me was a response.

"Goodnight daddy."

**A/N: Oh my I am so sorry for the late update! I didn't mean to be so late! My parents surprised me with a family canoe trip that apparently they had been planning for a while! Ooops guess I should listen when they talk. Sorry again I will try to be what they call more responsible. **

**Review. Bye!**


	7. Girls are Yucky

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks so much for the amazing reviews! They really made my day! You guys were so nice and I am sorry if I made a few of you cry. **

**Sasuke POV**

I woke up for once in my life feeling safe. The warmth of someone holding me and not having to worry when that feeling would be taken away. It was just so…happy. Happy, I haven't been able to use that word in a long time. It used to be a fictional word for me. But now I could use it so freely. This feeling was happy. I was happy. And Kakashi my new daddy made me happy. A smile came to my face. Something that used to also be foreign to me. I heard a small groan and the cause of the warmth move in an upward direction. "Hey buddy you awake?" It asked me. I nodded my head not wanting to move. Apart of my childish mind still believed this all to be a dream. God I hope it isn't. "Well then you need to get up don't you?" I nodded again still not moving. "Oh I see how it is." What did that mean….OH MY GOD I'M IN THE AIR! "Air Sasuke ready for lift off?" He asked.

"No." I simply stated but came out as panic.

"Too late." Kakashi said as he took off running down the hall and down the stairs. I found myself screaming in pure joy as I flew threw the apartment. I never had done something like this before. We ran through the living room, the kitchen and finally I landed on my seat at the kitchen table. "Now I am guessing you are awake." I smiled and laughed. "I will take that as a yes. Now for breakfast. What to do?" He turned and looked at me. "What would you like Sasuke?"

"Anything." He raised an eyebrow at me. Not many children my age I guess would eat about anything that was put on their plate.

"You're telling me that if I put a pot of steaming carrots on your plate you would eat them?" He asked. I nodded and he looked even more confused. "Well you're lucky that I am not that cruel so what is your favorite food?"

"I don't know." I said. He sweat dropped at me. "I never thought about it."

"Okay well I am not very good in the kitchen so why don't we just go to the ramen stand. I am pretty sure Naruto and his father will be there." I could feel my face light up a bit. Naruto was my only real friend and I was happy when I got to spend time with him. He was always telling me how amazing ramen was but I had never tried it. I never got to eat out much when I was with my old father. He just put something on my plate that looked like it would walk off if I didn't stab it. He expected me to eat it and like it as well. Ugh that stuff was really gross.

We were now walking to the ramen stand when I looked up at Kakashi. He was pretty tall and his silver hair seemed to defy gravity. Some people described him as a scarecrow but I think otherwise. He looked more like a person to me. He didn't wear those stupid hats and his nose wasn't even a triangle. If you ask me the villagers are just stupid. "Hey Kakashi?" I asked. He looked down to me. "Why are people looking at me funny?" It was true those stupid people I just talked about were staring at us and also pointing. I thought they were talking when they covered their mouths with their hand.

"Don't pay them any mind Sasuke." Was all he told me. That didn't help me any. What were they saying? Why were they staring? Did anyone find out about my old father? I wanted to keep going but I was quickly being tackled by a flash of blonde. I heard Kakashi laugh as well as Naruto's father.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto beamed. "I finally pinned ya." He was so proud of himself, and I couldn't have that. I pushed him off of me easily and he landed in the dirt.

"Naruto pinned means I can't move. Clearly I could so you fail again looser." He laughed and stood up hitting me on the back. Naruto was cool like that. He didn't care what I told him or anyone else for that matter, he would just always be happy no matter what. "So what ramen does ramen taste like anyway?" I asked. Naruto's mouth widened.

"YOU HAVE NEVER HAD RAMEN!" He shouted. I shook my head no. He grabbed my arm and pulled me well more of dragged me into the ramen stand. "Old man you must save this poor kid!" Naruto yelled him making me take a seat in between him and Kakashi. "He has never had ramen! Give him the pork to start out!"

"Naruto what have your mother and I told you." Minato patted his son's head.

"Please!" Naruto shouted a minuet later after thinking for a while. Minato laughed and sighed. "So Sasuke." I looked at a hyper Naruto who had already had three bowls of his ramen and was working on his fourth. "What's your favorite color? I thought I should know all of this since we are now friends." He gave me a quick explanation sense I looked rather confused.

"Indigo." I said.

"What kind of color is that?" Naruto asked slurping his ramen.

"It's like navy blue with a little bit of purple in it. I prefer it but I also like navy blue." I explained. He nodded his head.

"Favorite food?" He asked next.

"Anything put on my plate." I said waiting. Minato made a shocked face and Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders. Apparently it is odd for a six year old not to be picky.

"Come on what is the best tasting stuff you have had?" Naruto pressed further.

"My mom made rice balls once that tasted good. They had shrimp inside." Naruto smiled a big smile and patted my shoulder.

"Then dude that is your favorite. Okay here is a tough one. Who do you like?" He asked with a devilish smile. I was confused by this. Who did I like? What was that suppose to mean? I liked Kakashi for adopting me. I liked Naruto for being my friend. I liked all the adults last night because they were nice. Was I supposed to not like some of them? I didn't get what Naruto was asking me.

"What do you mean who do I like?" I asked. The ramen was finally put in front of me. I took my chop sticks and separated them and began to eat. '_This isn't bad but I don't get Naruto's praise for this food. Oh well as long as it makes my stomach shut up I am good.' _I thought.

"Umm you know. What girl do you think is cute?" He poked me with the chopstick. I raised an eyebrow. Was I supposed to look at girls and think that?

"Why would I think that about them? Girls are stupid." I huffed. Kakashi laughed as he ate his ramen. Minato let out a chuckle as well. "What is so funny?" I asked.

"You still think girls are yucky?" Naruto asked.

"Yucky is a stupid word. You sound four when you say it. And no I don't think girls are yucky my exact words were stupid. All they do is drool and talk about kissing. They should be talking about training and working harder to become a ninja." I said taking another slurp at my ramen. Naruto laughed again and hit my back harder this time.

"You have got to be kidding me. There isn't one girl in our class you like?" He asked. "There has to be at least fourteen that like you. All I was goanna ask is that you leave some for the other guys." I stared at him thinking he was a moron. Why would he like girls? They never paid attention in class. They just talked about stupid things and got easily grossed out by silly things.

"You can have them." I said.

"Surely there has to be one." Naruto insisted.

"Nope." I said. I was done with my ramen and Kakashi paid for us. Minato did the same for Naruto and himself and we all got up to leave. I just about to walk out when I heard.

"Hey billboard brow watch your step!" And then crash. A girl started to fall to the ground and ended up taking me with her. I fell back and landed on the hard dirt. The girl though was lucky. She landed on me feeling no pain, but I had it for both of us.

"S-sorry." I heard her whisper. When I looked at her I saw pink hair. It was short and looked like cherry blossoms. She had emerald eyes that looked as if the were turning red because of her tears. She was still crying when she started to get off of me. She stumbled on her feet but I helped her up.

"It's okay. What happened?" Then I noticed her arm. It was cut and some blood was coming out of it. "You're hurt." I stated dumbly. Naruto walked over and looked at it. He then walked back talking to his dad and mine. "Hello?" I asked her. She wasn't looking at me but found the dirt more interesting. "Hello girl?" I asked again. This time she looked up at me and her eyes widened.

"You're S-sasuke." She stumbled. I nodded. "I-I'm sorry." She tried to run but I held her arm. I wanted to know who she was. I didn't get why but for some reason I did. She looked friendly.

"It's okay now can you tell me why you fell on me?" I asked. She blushed so hard she looked like a tomato.

"T-those girls pushed me." She said.

"Why are they so mean to you Sakura?" I turned and saw Naruto walk out with his father and Kakashi. He asked the question I was about to ask. Why would those girls do that to her? She looked nice enough. Wait did Naruto say Sakura? There was a Sakura in our class I thought. Yeah now I remember. She sits three rows in front of me next to that Ino girl.

"My forehead." She whispered. I looked at it. She had her bangs covering it making it out to be bigger then it really was.

"Don't cover it." I told her. She looked at me surprised. "When you cover it up with your bangs it makes it look bigger then it really is. If you used a ribbon to tie it back then you would look normal." I told her. She sort of smiled.

"I don't have a ribbon." She said. I had a little bit of money in my pocket so I grabbed her hand and signaled Naruto to follow. Our parents did to but they were having their own conversation not paying any attention to us. I walked over to a vendor and asked to see the ribbons. He showed them to me and I found a crimson one. It would match her hair. I pulled it out.

"This one please." I said holding out the money. He counted it and took it getting the ribbon out of the small box.

"Here it is for the lovely lady." He said handing it to me. I walked around Sakura and put the ribbon in her hair pulling it back. "Isn't that cute." I heard the vender talking to Kakashi who made a small laugh at the comment. Sakura turned to Naruto and I. To me she looked like a completely different person. She looked like she belonged with the girls in our class now. It was kind of odd but now I thought she was going to change. I had only known her for a few minuets but now I felt she was going to start hanging with those girls in our class who drooled and talked. What I liked about her when we first met which was like fifteen minuets ago was that she seemed friendly. She didn't seem to care more about her looks then her friends. She was shy. She was more genuine. I could have just messed that up with one stupid ribbon.

"Do I look that bad?" She asked. Then I realized I was staring.

"No. Your forehead looks normal." I said taking a mirror and showed her what she looked like. At first she let out surprised gasp. I am guessing she had never considered that she might look just like everybody else.

"Th-thank you Sasuke." I smirked when she stuttered. So she was still nice after all. I really hoped she didn't turn out to be one of those girls who cared more about their looks. She was still shy and that normally meant that she would be down to earth. I would much rather be on a team with her if she stayed this way when we got older.

"Sakura your mother must be worried. Where is she?" Minato Sensei asked. Sakura looked surprised again as the Hokage spoke to her.

"She is at the house. I'm supposed to pick up some eggs for our breakfast." Strange. She didn't stutter around the Hokage but she did with me. I didn't really understand what that was about. The Hokage is much more important than I am. I am only a six year old who was born into the wrong family. Why does she become so shy around only me? I would have to ask Naruto later. He seemed to know this girl. "Good bye Naruto. G-good bye Sasuke." There is was again. When she left I turned to Kakashi.

"Why are girls so weird?" I asked him. He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"And what makes you say that Sasuke?" Naruto came up from behind me and joined the conversation.

"Because Sasuke is now just starting to notice that Sakura likes him." I turned to him and glared. "Put the glare away it doesn't work on my Uchiha."

"She doesn't like me." I hissed.

"I don't know Sasuke. She seemed to hold a cretin fondness toward you." Kakashi said.

"And Sasuke didn't seem to mind her very much either." Minato Sensei added. I glared and folded my arms. As far as I was concerned they were all now officially dead to me. The nerve of saying I would have feelings toward a girl. That was just stupid.

"I don't like her." I growled out. I felt myself being lifted like this morning.

"Whatever you say Sasuke." Kakashi said. Then he turned and we started to walk away.

"Kakashi?" I asked.

"Yes Sasuke."

"Girls are…" And I sort of didn't know how to put it.

"Yucky." He suggested. I laughed. "Or maybe as you put it this morning stupid." I liked that one better. I didn't sound as childish.

"Yes girls are stupid." I stated.

"And why is that?" He asked. What was he a girl liker now? Did he think they were pretty or something?

"Because all they do is gossip and bat their eye lashes." I said. Kakashi laughed again and smiled at me from under his mask. "Why do think they are not stupid?" I asked.

"Well I think they can be impossible to figure out at times, but Sasuke not all girls are stupid. Like that Sakura girl. She get very good grades in the academy such as yourself. And I bet she doesn't gossip or bat her eye lashes at you. Does she?" He asked. He was right. Sakura wasn't all that bad.

"No but she is still a girl." I protested. When we got back home he placed me on the couch and yet again ruffled my hair.

"One day you'll like that." Then he went to go get in his ninja gear for the day. Maybe girls weren't so bad. Kakashi seemed to like them. "And I am sure you will have no problem finding a girl that likes you Sasuke."

Nope. Girls were yucky. End of Story.

**A/N: No offence to any girls out there. I am one so don't think that this is a sexist chapter. I also don't know if Sasuke and Sakura will be a couple in this I haven't decided. I just wanted to introduce the future team 7. This was more of a buffer chapter with no real touching moments. Okay please review. Bye!**


	8. You Raise Me Up

**A/N: Hey everyone. Now I am not trying to be greedy or anything but I haven't been getting many reviews. I want to know what everyone thinks so I can make the story what you want it to be. And with only like 3 or 4 reviews I can't do that. **

**My other message is I doubt I will make this a Sasuke/Sakura romance. I just wanted to introduce her character in a different way. I just thought the teasing of Sasuke liking a girl would just be for fun. So no I don't think it will turn into a romance of any sort. And if you want a certain romance tell me and I will think about it. Thank you. **

**Kakashi POV **

It had been one year since I had taken Sasuke in with me. Let me tell you this that year was definitely interesting. Naruto quickly adopted Sasuke into his group of friends, which consisted of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Tenten (**Don't know her last name.**) , and Sakura Haruno. I loved seeing Sasuke be with such a group of friends. They treated him well and he was starting to open up to them. Above all else Sasuke became a hit among my friends. Asuma who was against me adopting Sasuke from the start became on of his best friends. So much that Sasuke started to call him Uncle Asuma. I reminded him one day of his resentment to adopt Sasuke and he brushed it off claiming that it was pure ignorance that caused him to act in such a way.

"I love that kid Kakashi. I can't believe that you would accuse me of saying such a thing." Of course he was being sarcastic and later apologized for objecting to the adoption. I cleared him of what he saw as wrong doings and told him I was messing with him and that I knew he loved Sasuke. I knew that everyone did, including shallow hearted Ibiki had a soft spot for the kid. He would spoil Sasuke constantly buying him candy and kunai whenever he wanted. At first I objected to this but Ibiki didn't listen and I eventually just gave up on the situation.

But I also learned another thing. If Sasuke was anyone's baby he wasn't mine. He was Anko's. Anko had made sure I learned that lesson a few months back. She claimed he was hers and I said otherwise. Boy did she clean my clock for that. When Sasuke saw such an event taking place in front of him he simply laughed and told Anko that he belonged to both of us. I think Anko and I had an unspoken competition going on to see who Sasuke loved most. Of course I knew the answer was me, but Anko seemed to be convinced it was her. "I love you both." Sasuke would say. "Please don't make me choose you guys." He would plead. But we would still go at it everyday for him. He might be Anko's baby but he was still mine and I would fight her to the death for that claim. Well I would have until Sasuke had finally had enough. "That is it I belong to both of you! Can't you both see that you are just fighting over me so you can be together? Do me a favor and just go out on a date so I don't get killed!" And that is just what we did. Now here we were lying in bed, Mr. and . Sasuke had truly been a blessing to me.

"What are you thinking about?" I looked down into my arms and saw Anko's midnight eyes staring up at me.

"What makes you think I am thinking?" I asked. She giggled and rolled in my arms so we were face to face.

"Well it might have something to do with that you have been staring at the window for the past hour. Or it might be that you didn't even notice that I was awake and to sum it all up you have that 'I am concentrating' look on your face. So what are you thinking about?" This woman was reading me like a book. She always knew when something was up with me. Never in all of my days could I have imagined Anko and I like this. But here we were. Happy and all because of a small boy that was only two doors down. "Come on Kakashi tell me." She begged. How could I refuse her? She was all I could ever hope for.

"I was thinking about Sasuke. I was thinking how amazing my life has become since I took him in. He has never been better and that bastard of a father he had is in prison rotting for life. I was thinking about how when he smiles my world lights up and how I used to think I would fight you to the death just for him to say he was mine. I was thinking about how in one short year this kid has captured my heart and I am perfectly happy with him having it." Anko smiled and brushed my hair. Nothing in my life was wrong now. Everything was here and nothing could ruin this moment here with my wife.

"He has done so much for us hasn't he." She said. I nodded though I knew she wasn't asking a question. "To think without him you and I might have never happened. I look at him everyday and thank god for giving him to me. He is ever bit our son Kakashi. I know he wasn't born ours but I can tell you this. In one year we became his, he didn't become ours." She was right. He had claimed us as his parents. I remember the day he asked if he could not only call me dad but daddy. Remembering that still brings tears to my eyes. Anko brushed them away with her finger. She knew what I was thinking. So she wasn't surprised when I got up and out of bed and started out the door. She followed me all the way to Sasuke's door. I opened it and entered his room to see a small sleeping figure. He was so peaceful; it looked as if nothing could disturb him. I slowly picked him up and cradled him in my arms. I turned and started to walk out his doors. Anko followed again but got into our bed before I did. I handed her Sasuke and she placed him in the middle of our bed. I rapped my arms around both of them after I settled in the bed. There now I was complete. For this moment life didn't exist. It was just me and my family. So I closed my eyes and drifted into a sleep so powerful yet peaceful that I almost didn't want to wake up.

Morning came and I easily awoke to my son poking my face. "Yes Sasuke." I grunted. He laughed a little and stopped with his poking me. I sat up a little and pulled him to my chest. He gladly accepted the hug and held onto my arms. "Did you need something son?" I asked. He looked up to me with his onyx orbs and smiled.

"How did I get in here daddy? I thought I slept in my room last night." I chuckled as did his mother as she awoke to his question. "Sorry mommy I didn't mean to wake you." She laughed and ruffled his hair. It was a habit that both of us had adopted. Sasuke wasn't too thrilled about it but he never complained. He was such a sweet little boy. People may think that he is cold because he doesn't talk much but his mother and I knew other wise.

"Your daddy and I realized that we couldn't sleep last night and so we thought you would make it all better; and as usual it did." Sasuke didn't like being talked down to like he was a little boy. Even though he is. But if Anko did it then mysteriously it was considered okay. I was a little jealous of that but Sasuke assured me that it was nothing personal it was just him trying to make his mom happy. I told him I understood but something tells me that he really thinks I am still a bit green with envy. And to be truthful I am. Anytime someone gets to do anything with my little boy I get jealous. I know I need to work on that but I can't help it sometimes.

"Oh okay." I took one arm and rapped it around Anko's shoulder and still held Sasuke tight with the other. "Daddy." I looked down at him. "What are you thinking?" Him and his mother. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing Sasuke." I pouted his bottom lip trying to get me to spill but if I told him he would never forgive me. He would be humiliated with how cute I thought he was. He was at that age where he wasn't cute anymore, and if we so much as uttered the word he would get all mad; which backfired making him even more adorable. "Trust me Sasuke you don't want to know. Now isn't it time you get ready for school. The academy will be starting soon." With any mention of school Sasuke would start freaking out so I knew when I said that he would jump out of bed. He ended up doing exactly that and looked like a hurricane as he left.

"That was mean." My wife whispered in my ear. I just smiled and turned to her giving her a light kiss on the lips. She pulled back and smiled at me. She slowly left the bed and went to our closet. She pulled out some regular attire seeing as it was our day off. I was reluctant to leave the bed but I eventually did getting out some clothes for me as well. When dressed both of us went down the stairs hand in hand. Sasuke was still changing getting on his gear as we reached the last step. He then came running down the stairs and dived under our hands and kept on running to the kitchen. "Sasuke stop running in the house you could break something." Anko called after him. I squeezed her hand and we kept walking till we hear a loud. OW! We both ran to find Sasuke rubbing his head by the window. "Oh my god Sasuke are you alright?" Anko almost screamed. It looked like the boy was fine but I picked him up anyway. I knew everything was okay though when Sasuke looked at me and slowly said…

"Nothing broke." I knew he was referring to the house and not himself but a quick glance at him and you knew he just bumped his head. I took him and had him sit on the kitchen table. "I'm sorry." He whispered. I hugged him and he returned the favor. I did this to show him I wasn't angry with him in the slightest.

"Its okay son you just need to be more careful. You really scared me just now." He looked at his feet in shame. I pulled up his chin and smiled at him. (**Kakashi doesn't wear his mask around the house.**) "Hey it is alright your mom and I still love you." He smiled and I hugged him again. I knew I could never hit Sasuke but whenever he did something wrong I knew he was afraid. Anko and I didn't really punish him really. We both thought that Sasuke just needed a lecture at most. Generally all we had to do was give him a warning and he would stop right in his tracks and go back to normal. I loved Sasuke for that. He wasn't hard to handle and would always do as told. He never talked back to his mother or I. And if he did we knew that something had to be up with him.

"Dad?" He asked. I looked at him. "Can I go to school now?" I shook my head no. "Why not?" He asked.

"You need to eat." Anko answered for me. I went the cabinet and pulled out an apple. I went to the sink and washed it then tossed it to Sasuke. He quickly took a bite and jumped from the table. He grabbed his bag and claimed he would eat it on the way. My wife and I just laughed and went along with it. Today was going to be a good day that was for sure.

We walked down the streets of the village occasionally bidding a hello or good morning to our fellow villagers or ninjas. Sasuke though was so excited he would utter more excuse me's then hellos. "Look at him." I told Anko. She did and put an even bigger smile on her face. He was so happy now that we were a family, and so was she. Never would she be alone again. Sasuke and I would always be by her side. After she lost her parents Anko never thought she would have someone again. That was until Sasuke came into her life. From the moment she saw him I knew she would be his mother. I knew that she would have a place in his heart. At the time I wanted mine to be bigger sure, but now I have grown to except that our spaces are of an equal size. "He looks so free. Like nothing can pull him down."

"And nothing will Kakashi. Not if we have anything to say about it." She was right. We would fight for him until our hearts stop beating. I would die for that kid and I had only had him in my life for one year. I guess this is what new fathers felt like. Only I didn't have an infant in my arms, I had something better. I had Sasuke.

**Sasuke POV **

I couldn't wait to get to school. Mom and dad were finally off work and were able to walk me. It felt like we were a real family. I already knew we were but this just proved it. I didn't need proof but it was nice to have it. I loved both of my parents so much. Both of them said they would do anything for me. I believed dad when he told me he would die to save me. I hoped that would never happen but if it did I know he wasn't lying. I was so broken when they found me. I felt like I was shattered into a million pieces that couldn't be put back together. But I didn't need all the kings' horses or all the kings' men. Because my mom and dad alone could put me back together again. They could raise me up on their own.

I reached the academy doors and saw Naruto and his parents there. I turned to my own and gave them each a hug. Now like the other kids I had a family to say goodbye to. And when the day ended I would have one to say hello to. Naruto and I walked into the classroom and took our seats. I still sat next to the window but I found myself looking out it less and less. I didn't need to look for freedom anymore. When I did look out I saw mom and dad hand in hand waving goodbye. Mom blew me a kiss and I waved back. This felt right. This is where I belonged. I know that.

Today's lesson was pretty boring. I found myself pretending to take note but not really. I had scribbled down a few thoughts I guess. When I looked down to read them I realized what I was writing.

"_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me_."

I pictured my dad coming in and saving me from that monster I used to call father. He saved me from everything that was hurting. When I was sitting and waiting in the silence he did come and sit with me. But more importantly he picked me up and took me out. Out of my troubles. And that was all I needed.

"_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up: To more than I can be."_

My parents did everything for me. I knew this past year had been hard on them. I wasn't asleep when they thought I was. I heard them talking about my father and how hem might be released early for good behavior. "Well where was his good behavior when he was beating his son!" Dad yelled one night. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night. Mom heard me and took me to their room. I know that they knew I heard them. They tried to be quiet in their later discussions but I couldn't help but listen. "Anko what if his mother decides she wants him back? I know she wants to make contact with him, but the Uchiha's are refusing." My mother wanted me still. What about Itachi? My question was soon answered. "His brother made contact with me though the other day. Itachi wants to see his little brother again. I don't know what to do. I mean I want to say yes but my better judgment says it is a bad idea to get Sasuke's hopes up. He is just a boy Anko." Dad spent that night in mom's arms on the couch. I didn't say anything about it the next morning. It wasn't my place.

"_There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity._"

I could see eternity through their eyes. I could see it clearly.

In Dad's dark black eye I could see all the pain he had been through. I could see the light of a new beginning with mom and me. I could see hope for the future.

In Mom's light brown eyes I saw love. She had lost it all when her parents died thinking she would never have that love again. Then she found dad, and with dad she found me. It was her love that brought us together. She is what made us a family.

In Minato Sensei and Kushina Sensei's eyes I could see leadership. They would lead me and their own son to a better life. They would lead the next generation into a new time. A time of hopefully peace. I would give anything to have peace even if just for a moment. A moment like this morning.

Then in Naruto I saw determination in him. His deep pools of blue would never give up. I could see it right now as we were given our test. He would give everything on this test. Well until he knew he would fail and copy off of me. But he was determined to try and then not get caught.

"_You raise me up: To more than I can be._"

**A/N: And end chapter! How did you like it? I thought it was okay but I don't know. Okay so the song is called "You Raise Me Up"- by Josh Groban. I really like this song and wanted to add it in because when I listened to it Kakashi, Sasuke and Anko popped into my head. I hope you liked the chapter. Please review. I really want to take this story somewhere but can't if I don't know what you guys want. So please please please review. It would make my day. Bye!**


	9. What?

**A/N: Hey guys so I had a lot more reviews for the last chapter and thank you for your input. **

**Itachi POV **

I couldn't believe it had been a year, two months and six days since I had seen my little brother. I knew it was what was best for him but I couldn't take it. Mom was constantly worrying about everything; well mostly if dad would be released any time soon. The whole clan was buzzing still about the incident and how they had never noticed it to start with. And then there was me. I was the only one who actually thought and missed Sasuke. Now in the morning I didn't wake to the calls of, "Brother oh come on brother wake up! You promised you would take me to school!" I truly did miss him.

Kakashi hadn't given me word on whether or not I was allowed contact with Sasuke or not. It had been over two months since I had asked for permission but Kakashi still hadn't told me yes or no. I know I should have taken it as a no but I couldn't accept it. Sasuke was still my little brother and I would do anything to see him again. And I meant anything.

**Kakashi POV **

Naruto and the gang had come over to visit Sasuke since he was confined to his bed with a broken arm. How did he get this you ask? Well him and Naruto thought it would be a good idea to climb the highest tree they could find and jump off of it. Naruto got off lucky with only a sprained ankle and a broken toe. Sasuke on the other hand landed perfectly put Naruto barely pushed him and he ended tripping over a rock and landing right on his arm. Now thinking about it I roll my eyes and chuckle but at the time it wasn't so funny. When Sasuke came home clutching his arm and winking in pain I knew something was up but when he told me the actual story I was shocked. I quickly called Anko and took him to the hospital. There I got chewed out by a nurse claiming that I was irresponsible to leave to children alone like that. I wanted to hit her upside the head and tell her to try her luck at it but I kept my cool.

"Dad?" I looked over and saw Sasuke looking at me with pleading eyes. I then realized that the girls were cooing over him trying to make him feel better. The boys on the other hand were cracking jokes and making kissy faces at Sasuke. I chuckled at the sight. I felt bad for the kid knowing that he hated being fawned over but I couldn't help it. He deserved this.

"Sorry Sasuke maybe next time you won't do something so stupid." He glared at me and I left the room. Anko was sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"That wasn't very nice Kakashi." She said with a sly smile on her face. She knew what I had done to the kid but I didn't care. Anko found it funny herself so she had no right to lecture. "I'm not saying he didn't deserve it but it still wasn't nice." I took a seat next to her and looked at what she was reading. "It's an article on the advancement women have made in the ninja community." I rolled my eyes. Here we go. She did realize the segregation of men and women in the world of ninja's was ended about 30 years ago? "It has a piece on Lady Tsunade in here. It is very good. It talks about all the cures she has made and how she has become one of the Legendary Three."

"Yeah to bad she wasn't able to stop one of the three from leaving. I here she is packing up herself and going out to look for an apprentice." Anko looked at me with a frown. She held Lady Tsunade in high regards.

"Yes she is and don't talk like that. Sasuke seems to take after you and I don't want him to grow up to be a sexist jerk like his father." I rolled my eyes yet again for about the tenth time this morning. "I mean it Kakashi you better watch your tongue around that boy. Kid's especially young boys admire their fathers and want to be just like them. I won't have that attitude toward women being passed down to him." I was tuning her out by now thinking it would be easier then actually listening. "Are you listening to me Kakashi?" I turned to her and gave her a smirk. "I hate you." She whispered holding her magazine back up. I laughed and kissed her forehead as I got up.

"I love you too sweetheart." I whispered. As I walked to our room I heard a muffled 'shut up' come from the living room. Yeah Sasuke sure took after me. She had to be blind. If anyone was to jump off a tree and break their arm it would be Anko not me. She would never see how much he actually took after her. I opened my door and almost collapsed on the bed. I sighed and gently removed my ninja gear from my face. I kicked off my sandals and threw my kunai pouches to the floor claiming in my head I would pick them up later. Meaning I would pick them up when Anko threw a fit about them being on her floor. "I feel like I am forty already." I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. Quickly sleep claimed me.

**Sasuke POV **

After dad left me with these crazy girls I huffed in anger. Naruto thought it was the funniest thing he had ever seen and told me he would be sure to relay the story to anyone who would listen. I threatened to kill him if he did that but he just laughed it off as nothing just like he always did. Shikamaru was on my side claiming it was troublesome to watch me be treated like a rag doll and that it was probably a drag for me. I quickly agreed but Ino wouldn't hear of it. She claimed that I was hurt and that when people are hurt then other people take care of them. I tried again to get them off my back but all the girls decided that I was just crazy and needed to be taken care of. Naruto was backing them up and Neji just sat in the corner with a smile on his face. I hated that kid, but I respected him at the same time. We were both from powerful clans but rival clans. He didn't like me because I came from the number one clan in the village, and I didn't like him because he thought just cause he was older he was better. One year makes no difference if you ask me.

"Oh come on Sasuke they just want to take care of you. Don't be such a sour puss." Sour puss? What the heck was a sour puss? It sounded so lame. "Don't give me that look. They are just trying to be good friends." I glared further at him and yet again he shrugged it off. I wanted to just get up and walk away but I knew if I even tried mom would come in and block the door way.

"Shut up looser. And I don't want to be taken care of." I hissed. Hinata walked over to me and gave me some sliced tomato. The tomato had become my new favorite food and Hinata was nice enough to bring me some. She handed me a fork placed the cutting board down.

"Your mom sliced them." She whispered to me. I really liked Hinata. Not as in crush or anything but more of friend. Girls are still _yuck_ as Naruto puts it. But she was nice. She might be a Hyuga but she wasn't arrogant or mean. She just wanted peace between all of us. Mainly Naruto, Neji and I. She was shy and not quick to give her opinions but could be bold in her own ways. She tried as hard as she could when she trained and was determined to be just as good as the rest of us. I admired that about her. All of her life she has been told she would never amount to anything. That she would just be a face in the clan. She was like me. She just wanted to fit in with them. But they never cared. That was her drive. She wanted so badly just for them to see her. That is why she worked so hard to be good.

"Thank you." I told her. I gave her a quick smile telling her I really did mean thank you. Out of the entire group besides Naruto I think of Hinata as my closest friend. We are so alike that I can tell her anything.

_**Flashback**_

_** "S-Sasuke can I talk t-to you?" I heard a small voice not even above a whisper come from behind me. I turned to see a girl who was pretty short with lavender hair looking at me. Hinata. She looked embarrassed as she fidgeted with her thumbs. I gave her a small smile telling her to go on. When she didn't speak I nodded my head. She blushed at her ignorance and messed with her fingers more. "S-sorry to bother you but you seemed like the r-right person to talk to." **_

_** "Sure so what's up?" I asked. She looked like she was in deep thought of what to say. **_ _**I was hoping she didn't agree to stall me so a couple of girls could jump me on my way home. Naruto had done that one time. I still haven't forgiven him for that. No. Hinata would never do that. She is too nice. Well at least from what I have seen she is. "Hinata I can't help if you don't tell me." I stated. Her head shot up from looking at the ground and she blushed again. **_

_** "C-could you help me with m-my t-training?" Her head dropped again. It looked like she was waiting for me to say no. I was about to respond but she started to explain her reasoning. "Y-you are the best in the class and I t-thought you would be a g-good teacher. You can say n-no if you like." I smirked at this. I got why she had chosen me but what I didn't get was why she needed help. Hinata was never a bad student. From what I have seen she is very smart, maybe not the best at the physical training but certainly exceptional in the mental aspect. **_

_** "I will help but on one condition." She looked up at me with a true smile on her face. **_

_** "Of course." She sounded very excited that I had agreed.**_

_** "You tell me why you need improvement. You don't seem to be doing badly in class. You always have Naruto for that." She giggled at the end of my statement. I hadn't really meant it as a joke but she could take it however she wanted as long as I got my answer. **_

_** "I-it's because of m-my family. T-they want me to do b-better. N-Neji can't help me. He doesn't have the time. F-father has work as well. I-I want them to be p-prou-proud of me." So that was it. She felt like an outcast. I could tell by the tone in her voice. She was disappointed with herself for admitting to her weakness. I close my eyes and took a deep breath. **_

_** "You shouldn't be training to get better because that is what they want. You need to train like that because it is what you want. Hinata what they think shouldn't matter to you. It should only be what you think. People can afford to be selfish every once and a while." She looked at her feet.**_

_** "Y-you're mad." She whispered. This took me aback for a second. (**_I know he has a great vocab for a kid_**!) Why would she assume I am angry with her? I didn't try to sound angry when I said this. I was trying to sound more comforting. Maybe Naruto is right. Maybe I should stick with being a ninja, feelings weren't my thing. **_

_** "No I'm not mad." I responded. "But you shouldn't care. I just said you should only care what you think not what I think." She looked up at me and smiled with tears in her eyes. **_

_** "Thank you Sasuke." She said without a single stutter. My eyes widened only a little at this. You would have had to be a trained ninja to see such a movement. She walked over and hugged me and that is when the eyes widened visibly for everyone to see. Many of the villagers pointed fingers and said how cute. I was too shocked to push her away and I didn't really want to. The hug felt nice. I had gotten many from Mom and Dad but still. It was different. Naruto and I never hugged so I didn't know what to do when a friend hugged you. Do you hug them back or stand there like an idiot and accept the hug? **_

_** "Hinata?" I asked. She hugged me tighter as a response. "What am I suppose to do?" She giggled at my lack of knowledge on the subject of hugging. **_

_** "You hug me back." Again she didn't stutter. I felt my arms going up and embracing Hinata around her upper back. Slowly I leaned my head into her shoulder just as she had with mine.**_

_**End Flashback**_

__Yeah Hinata was pretty cool. I really could rely on her. She would sometimes stay after school with me and we would just talk. She told me about how her father would sometimes let Hinata sit on his lap while he watched T.V. She told me it was rare ever since her mom had passed. I told her I was sorry and she just smiled and told me it was alright. I would tell her some of the hardest times in my life. I told her about my father and what he would do to me. She asked if I had told Kakashi yet or even Naruto. I would say yes I have told Kakashi but not Naruto. She was the only one I could trust with my secrets. She would smile and thank me for telling her something so important. I would tell her thank you for listening to me all the time. The amazing thing was that throughout all of the times we talk the only time Hinata would ever stutter was when we talked about Naruto. I wasn't going to tell her that I knew she liked him and I would never tell her that he liked her back. I wanted them to find out on their own.

"You're welcome Sasuke." She whispered back. "N-Neji and I better get going." She got up and exited the room. Ino soon excused herself followed by Sakura and Tenten. Shikamaru and Naruto stayed behind.

"So Sasuke anything new?" Naruto asked me. I was debating on telling him or not. I mean he was my best friend. I could trust him…right? I knew that if I did tell him it would be a matter of time before my parents found out but they would find out eventually. Naruto might just hurry the pace up.

"Actually there is. I want to show you something. You can come to if you want Shikamaru." I was surprised that Pineapple Head had stayed awake so long. Normally he was out the second Ino had left the room. He claimed that it was because the volume was lower but I thought otherwise.

"No I have got to go home. My mom gets troublesome when I'm not home on time. See you tomorrow at school." He said getting up and exiting the room. Naruto looked over at me with curious eyes.

"What do you want to show me?"

**Itachi POV **

I was waiting at the park sitting on a bench. Mom was at home on the phone talking to Ibiki about my father. Apparently he would be released soon. That made me mad. They were releasing him because of good behavior. I had never seen that man have good behavior especially around Sasuke. Why was it now that he had it? Just to get out of jail? We would get a restraining order. Mom was already planning on asking the Hokage for one tomorrow. I was sick to my stomach when I thought of my father getting out so early. He was supposed to rot there for the rest of his life. Now I might see him the sore buying food or just simply walking down the street. That thought alone made the anger in me rise higher.

"Itachi!" A small voice shouted. All of the sudden the anger that had boiled was gone. Just that voice caused everything bad to go away. I turned my head to see my little brother standing there across the park with the Hokage's son. I was wondering at first why he hadn't come alone but then again Sasuke was really here and that was all that mattered. I stood with a smile on my face. Both of us started to walk toward the other. "Itachi I've missed you." He said when we were finally two feet from each other. I held open my arms for my little brother and he gladly took his place in them.

"I've missed you too little brother. How have you been?" I asked. My hand held his head and pushed it to my shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around my neck refusing to let go.

"Good but I wish you were there." I pulled him back and got on one of my knees. I held his shoulders and looked him in the eye. I could tell he really was happier now that we were separated. Mom was right, they all were this was what was best for Sasuke. He wasn't being hurt but taken care of. "D- Kakashi is very nice to me." He almost called him dad. Why did he hide that from me? Did he think I would be upset with him?

"And your mother?" I asked. Sasuke's face after I said that held shock. "Sasuke I figured you would begin to call Kakashi father and Anko mother. I'm not mad at you. Call them what you normally do." He sighed out of relief.

"Itachi I really have missed you." Sasuke looked at me with the most innocent expression I have ever seen. He looked more his age then ever. For some reason I had always seen Sasuke older then he really was. But now I saw him as a child. He wasn't the adult I always treated him as but the little brother I should have treated him as.

"I missed you too buddy." I ruffled his hair and he glared at me. That was the old Sasuke. The one you never messed with. It killed me to know that my own father could have done such awful things to him. How could he? Sasuke may have acted as an adult but that doesn't give him any right to treat his own son that way. What did Sasuke ever do to him? Anger boiled in me once again as I thought of that evil man. If he was released and went anywhere near my little brother I would kill him. Him and anyone else who got in my way. "So Sasuke…" I turned and saw the Hokage's son just standing there, "who is your friend?" I asked.

"You've met Naruto before." When Naruto looked at me I saw suspicious in his eyes.

"I can see you don't like me." I said standing up and walking over to him. Naruto looked surprised I would say that but he didn't deny it fast either. So he was suspicious of me.

"It's not that I don't like you," He began, "it's just I don't trust you. I think you would understand seeing as Sasuke is my best friend and you were part of the home where bad things happened to him." I looked at Sasuke who was shooting a death glare at his friend.

"Naruto you have no right to be saying that to Itachi!" Sasuke growled. "He was the one who got me out of there!"

"It's okay Sasuke. Naruto is right and I am glad that he is watching out for you." Both children looked at me with confused faces. Naruto was the most confused.

"You mean you are happy that I don't trust my best friend's big brother?" He asked. I nodded and he just smiled. "Maybe I will like you after all." Naruto let out a loud laugh and Sasuke chuckled a little. It had been a wile since I had seen my little brother laugh. I hadn't seen that since he was at least five and a half.

"SASUKE!" A stronger voice yelled from behind us. I turned and saw Kakashi running over with Anko. Kakashi glared at me with all of his might. I have to admit it made me uncomfortable. I could only imagine what it would feel like with both eyes and the mask removed. Kakashi still running came over and picked Sasuke up and put him behind him. (Hope that makes sense.) Anko came from behind Kakashi and grabbed Naruto doing the same.

"So now you don't trust me with my little brother and his best friend. What have I done to deserve this Kakashi? I was the one that saved him." I hissed at the man my little brother called father.

"I don't trust you Itachi because I have never gotten to know you. You could be like your father for all I know. I'm not taking that chance when it comes to Sasuke or Naruto." My glare intensified. How could he think I was anything like my father? I was nothing like that monster!

"You bastard I'm nothing like that man!" I yelled. Anko quickly pulled Sasuke and Naruto close to her. Sasuke was struggling to get free so he could run to me. I knew if it came down to it being between Kakashi or I of who would win Sasuke's love I would win. I had been with Sasuke for six years while Kakashi had only been with him one.

"Don't speak that way in front of children while you are just a child yourself." Kakashi lectured. I could tell he was angry with the tone he was speaking in. Bring it on old man. You call me a child I will show you a child. I might be younger but I could out fight him any day.

"Bring it on." I hissed.

**Kakashi POV**

What Was Sasuke Thinking! Itachi was still dangerous! I couldn't believe that even when he would do this!

"Bring it on." Itachi hissed at me. Oh this kid didn't even just challenge me! Did he not know who I was? I could kill him with the snap of my finger! I looked at him with anger pure in my eyes. But when I looked over to see Sasuke struggling to get free I knew I couldn't do this. I wouldn't hurt someone Sasuke loved so dearly right in front of him.

"No." I said. Itachi scoffed thinking this was out of fear. "I will not fight someone that Sasuke loves." I turned to my son and walked over to him. He smiled at me and gave me a hug. I slowly rubbed his head and smiled down at him. When Sasuke pulled away I turned to face Itachi. "I know he misses you but I will not endanger him. You have to respect that Itachi. You knew I hadn't sent word to you whether you could see Sasuke or not yet you still persisted. I found the note Itachi…"

**Flashback**

_** When I woke up I walked into Sasuke's room to check on him but I found it empty. I walked into the living room and saw Anko asleep on the couch. I ran over to the kitchen table to see if Sasuke had left a note on where he decided to run off to but found nothing. Racing back to his room I searched it for any clue on where my son was. And then there sitting right on top of his dresser was a note. I quickly unfolded it hoping it was from Sasuke. **_

**Sasuke,**

**I can't wait any longer. I have to see you again. **

**Meet me in the park tomorrow at noon. **

**-Your Big Bro **

**Itachi**

**End Flashback**

"So what I wanted to see the little brother you stole from me. Is that a crime?" Itachi spat. I could tell he was taking all the anger he had toward his father and directing it to me. I sighed not knowing what to do. I knew I couldn't get angry with him because he was just letting out all of his hurt. But I couldn't just stand here and let this go on because it was adding to Sasuke's hurt.

"I know you may feel I stole Sasuke from you but Itachi you know what happened was for the best. We got Sasuke out of a bad situation together. You should be happy that Sasuke is still here in this condition. Look at him. He is happy. When can you say that you have seen him like this any other time in his life?" Itachi's face softened as he listened to me. He knew I was right. Sasuke was much better off this way. "Maybe I was wrong not to trust you Itachi. Maybe I should have let you have seen your brother sooner but we can fix that. Next time I ask you that you just tell me when you and Sasuke are going to meet up so I don't think that he has been kidnapped or something." I truly did think my son had been taken. Suddenly leaves started to swirl around one place in the park. When the wind stopped and the leaves fell a person was in that spot. Well a ninja really. It was Asuma.

"Kakashi we need to talk." He sounded very serious. I looked at Anko nodding my head. She took the boys leaving only Asuma, Itachi and I. Asuma turned to me after he made sure that the boys were no where near us.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Fugaku has been released." Asuma stated.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I took so long to update! I was gone a week for church camp and then this week I had VBS! I'm so sorry it took so long but I hope it was worth it. I got a lot of great reviews. Thank you so much. Please review again! Bye!**


	10. Itachi

**A/N: Hey thanks guys for all the awesome reviews! Sorry I left you on a cliffhanger. **

**Kakashi POV**

_'Fugaku has been released." _ The words kept ringing in my ear. It had only been a year and he was being release! Who the hell decided this! "Kakashi I know you must be concerned…" Concerned! You think I am only concerned!

"The man who beat my son is being released and you think I am only concerned! To hell with that Asuma! What if he comes after Sasuke again! And what about Itachi and Mikoto? He could easily take out all of his rage on them! Asuma to say I am concerned is an understatement!" I yelled. Immediately I regretted yelling at him. Asuma was a good friend who would lay down his life for Sasuke any day. "Asuma sorry it's just…"

"I understand." He cut me off. "I almost killed the poor kid who came to tell me. Apparently my father was to chicken to tell me himself. How you going to tell Sasuke? The kid won't take it very well." He was right. Sasuke would think that meant he had to pack up his bags and leave Anko and I. I wouldn't let that happen. I looked over to Itachi who was staring at the ground. It might have been my mistake but I think I see fear in his eyes. When he saw me looking at him he quickly put on a brave face.

"Asuma go to my place and tell Anko make sure none of the kids hear you. I need to talk to Itachi." Asuma left without another word while Itachi started to look more frightened. "There is no need to be afraid of me Itachi. I won't hurt you." He scoffed.

"You couldn't hurt me." He whispered. He went to sit down at a bench and I followed. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked me with no hope in his voice. Even the anger had left him. The only thing that remained in the boy was numbness. I felt so bad for the poor kid. When we were saving Sasuke I never thought about how it would affect Itachi. No one considered him in the middle of all the chaos.

"I'm sorry." I told him. He looked at me shock filling his eyes. "I never thought how your life would turn out. I was only thinking of Sasuke. You know just cause you're older doesn't put you in any less danger. I should have seen it before. And then when I did have your little brother in safety I was selfish with him. I'm sorry Itachi. You deserve better." He was fighting with himself. Whether to respond or just let me keep going.

"No I don't." He whispered. "I let him beat my little brother just because I was scared. I never thought of Sasuke. I only thought of what he would do to me if I told. I am such a coward." He pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them. I had a feeling this was the most emotion Itachi had every expressed in a day. He let out most of his anger and now he was letting out his sadness. I put my hand on his shoulder. When he looked at me I gave his one of my famous one eyed smiles.

"You aren't a coward Itachi. You are one of the bravest people I know. When I was your age I would have never told on my father. I had a thing for the rules and if someone told me I was breaking the rules by telling I would have taken it with me to the grave. And don't be upset with yourself you are only a kid. Kids get scared sometimes. The fact that you came to me and my team was very brave. Don't put yourself down Itachi. Sasuke holds you as one of his greatest heroes." At this Itachi looked up at me with disbelief. "Your brother loves you very much Itachi. He respects you and wants to be like you. I saw him practicing his scowl the other day. When I asked him what he was doing he told me his brother did this to scare people into telling the truth. When I laughed a little he gave me that exact same scowl. Let me tell you this you would have been proud." Itachi chuckled a little. I hoped that meant he was feeling a little better.

"I miss him." Itachi whispered so low I almost didn't hear him.

"I know you do he is hard not to miss. I went on a mission a week ago and out ran my team by a good fifteen minuets so I could go see him and Anko again. The sad this was it was only a two day mission. I don't know what I am going to do when I get longer ones." Slowly I felt Itachi's weight shift closer and closer to me. He was only a few inches away when I removed my hand so I could pull him closer so I could hold him in a half way hug. When I looked down Itachi had a semi smile on his face. "Itachi I don't want to take you from your mom but I can't take Sasuke from you. It isn't fair on both ends. And I can't give Sasuke back because one he would be endangered and two I am way too selfish to give him up."

"Then what are we going to do?" He asked. I could tell by his voice he was on the verge of tears. Sasuke had used that voice many times after he had a nightmare about his father. I started to rub his arm and pull him closer if that were possible.

"I don't know but we will figure something out." For awhile there was silence. Then there was sniffling. "Itachi you can cry. I won't judge you I promise." After a little more sniffling there was whimpering. Two minutes later there was full on crying coming from the Uchiha. I just held him in my arms hoping that in the end he would feel better. I knew what it was like to hold everything in and then just rupture. I had done it several times as a child. I hoped I was just as much there for Itachi as my Sensei was there for me. I couldn't bear to watch children go through such pain. It was wrong and horrifying. Children shouldn't have to carry such a burden. "It's okay Itachi just let it out." I kept telling him. After about ten minutes the crying became whimpers which soon faded into sniffling and then to silence.

"Thank you." Itachi murmured. I patted his shoulder as an your welcome. "Mother doesn't have much time anymore I guess I just can't really express any emotion but anger." I pulled him in again. He gratefully took the love I was willing to give.

"You can always come to me. Anko would be happy to listen as well. If anything she would make you a dinner for a king and then be all ears. I don't want you to be a stranger in my house Itachi. In fact I want you to be such a frequent face I start calling you son." He looked up at me with tear stained eyes. My heart started to break just as it did for his younger brother just last year.

"You really mean that?" Itachi asked with just the slightest quiver in his voice. I nodded my head and he sighed. "You would really call me that?"

"Of course I would." I brushed back one of his stray hairs behind his ear. "Itachi you are a very bright kid and I think you are amazing. I would be not only proud but honored to call you my son." Then I saw for one of the first times Itachi smile. It was a beautiful one as well. Just like his younger brothers with pearly white teeth. One look at it made everyone else want to smile as well. They would put it in their memories for they knew it was only on a rare occasion that such a magnificent event as this happened. He finally sat up and we both stood. He gave me one last hug then he parted.

"I have to go bring the news to mother. She will need me. When Sasuke finds out please tell him that I will do everything I can to protect him for all the times I just sat by." Then he turned away from me and began to walk. I wanted to chase after him and tell him that he should tell his brother himself but I didn't. Itachi had gone through to much today. Telling his brother something like that he just couldn't handle right now.

"Itachi." When he turned to meet my eye he gave me a half smile. "Take care of yourself okay son." He nodded. "And remember what I said don't be a stranger." Again he nodded the resumed walking away from me. Yet again I felt the pull to go and protect him myself but I couldn't. I knew he would never allow it when his brother was endangered. And that thought brought me back to Sasuke. I had to go home and tell him the truth.

**Itachi POV**

My heart broke when I turned away from Kakashi. I knew I would never feel that love again. As I walked away I felt like I was walking away from my last chance at a family. Once I told my mother the news I didn't know what would happen but I knew it wouldn't be good. A picture of Sasuke crossed my mind. God I missed him already. I missed the way he smiled and how understanding he was. He never got angry at me in the years he was beaten and I had done nothing. He never lashed out at me or father. He would just take the beating. I would never understand how he could do that. I wish I was so forgiving. But I wasn't and I won't be. If father ever comes back into my life I would make sure he would know of the hate I held for him. He was scum and I would treat him as such.

I finally reached my house and opened the door. We never moved from our home sense it was so beautiful. I wanted to leave seeing as so many bad things had happened here but mother just couldn't. If we left we would be a disgrace among our clan. As I entered the house I took of my shoes and walked up the steps. The wood felt cold under my feet. I got a feeling something bad was about to happen. Then a smell came on. A smell so disgusting that it made me want to vomit. I made my where the stench was coming from. In the kitchen I saw what was causing the odor. There with his grimy feet on the table was my 'father' with a bottle of whiskey in his hands. He gave me an evil smile that looked like it should have belonged to a crocodile. "Hello son." He sneered. My nostrils flared at what he called me.

"I am no son of yours." I growled at him. The anger and rage I had thought left me this morning came tumbling back ten fold. The want to kill him was definitely inside me. I wanted to take him apart just like he had done to our family.

"Now now don't be so harsh Itachi. I am responsible for yours and your brother's lives." I gave him a glare that was so harsh it would make even the strongest of ninja's back down.

"Yeah that is the only mistake you haven't made. Now. Get. Out. Of. My. House." He stood and walked his way over to me. Well it was more like swaying considering he was flat out drunk.

"Want to repeat that boy." He whispered in my ear like he was an all powerful god. I pushed him in the chest so he would get his smelly face away from me.

"I said, Get. Out. Of. My. House." Again I said this behind clenched teeth. He was a pig. He smelt like a dump and was dressed like he lived in one. Prison certainly changed his way of dressing. He wasn't wearing his normal silk robes but what looked like a rug with splattered mud on it. "**Now**." I added very darkly.

"And if I refuse?" He was taunting me.

"I have every right to kill you for breaking in." I said just as rude to him.

"This is my house boy." He snarled.

"Not anymore." I shot right back. He turned around as if he was going to think this over. I was watching his every move, so when he swirled around to hit me I was able to dodge. "I won't hesitate to kill you." I warned.

"Sure." He acted very cool as he reached for his whiskey. I was going to take it away from him but I decided against it. If I made a move for his alcohol it would only lead to an all out fight in which we would most likely destroy the house in. I don't think mom would be very happy about that. He turned his back to me and began to leave. "Just you wait Itachi. Just you wait." I had no idea what that meant but I knew he was leaving. I wanted to scream to stay away from Sasuke but he already thought of this as a game and that would just encourage him to play harder. For now I would just have to stay silent.

When he was finally gone I ran to the phone and dialed Kakashi's house number. It rang only one time before Anko picked up. "Hello." She answered.

"Hello this is Itachi I need to speak with you about my father." That got her attention.

I heard her take the phone from her ear and yell, "Sasuke don't pick up the phone I am talking to some girlfriends okay?" I didn't hear a response but he must have said okay back because she put the phone back to her ear and said, "What is it?"

"My father was at my house when I got home. He has resumed his drinking and smells like a pig so you should know if he is in the area. I can't tell you much because I have to warn my mother as well but I can tell you this he is angry. I mean really angry so you guys have to be careful. Don't doubt him just because he is drunk." I took a deep breath because I was trying to tell her this as fast as I could so I could go tell my mother what was going on.

"Okay Itachi we will be sure to step it up. And thank you. I'm so sorry you have to be in the middle of this." Anko sounded very genuine. I could see why Sasuke loved her so much. She had a fire in her that made her seem very odd but she could be very gentle.

"Rather it be me then Sasuke. I have to go now I'm sorry." Then I hung up the phone before she could even say goodbye. I ran from the kitchen to my room and grabbed and extra bag of kunai then went down stairs. I took all the keys to the house and stuffed them in my pocket. I bolted the door shut and then left the house. I knew my father could still get in but this way it would be more difficult.

I walked down the dirt roads trying to be more casual instead of freaked out but I couldn't tell if it was working our not. I had to get to my mom as fast as I could but I couldn't at the same time. When I finally reached the Jonin headquarters I gave up and ran the stairs two at a time. I belted through the door and saw my mom sitting and talking with another ninja. She was still in uniform and had her headband right in place on her forehead. When she saw me she gave a confused smile. I ran to her and took her arm and pulled her into an empty room.

"Honey not that I don't love seeing you but you can't just swing by when you want to." I waited for her to finish her sentence and for me to catch my breath.

"Father was in the house." Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. "I came home and there he was in the kitchen drinking whiskey with his feet on the table. Before you ask he didn't hurt me but he was mad that much was clear. I finally got him to leave but as he left he told me to just wait. I don't know what that means but after he left I called Anko and told her. Mom I don't know what to do." I started breathing hard again because just as before I said all this in one breath as fast as I could. Mom looked like she was still processing everything when she pulled into her arms and rubbed my head.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there Itachi. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." I wasn't worried about me I was worried about her and Sasuke. I didn't tell her that though because the hug felt too nice. After all that had happened I was glad that she was still my mom. Truth was my father did scare me. He was crooked and sly. I knew he had something awful in his head and he was just waiting for the right time to get his revenge. I was slipping I could tell. Slowly I was loosing myself in this. I was trying to fight but it was becoming harder and harder. Sasuke was safe the only thing that kept me from falling was my mother. She was the only thing that I could fight for. I was the only one who would fight for her. And I would to the very end.

"I love you mom." She pulled back surprised with tears in her eyes. She gave me one of those smiles that made me smile and cry as well.

"I love you too baby." We hugged some more until it felt like our arms would fall off. It felt good to finally be with her again. Not just physically but emotionally.

**Kakashi POV **

When Anko told me the news I almost ran to find Itachi and see if he was okay but I couldn't. I knew that I had to tell Sasuke what was going on. He needed to know. So Anko climb the stairs as slow as we could. I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want to bring his world crashing down. But I had to. It was the only way to protect him. We opened his door to find him reading one of his many books on his bed. He put his book down and looked at us curious as to why we interrupted his reading time.

"Son we need to talk." I told him. Anko and I both took a spot next to him on the bed. Sasuke turned to his mother.

"What is it mom? You seem sad." Anko tightened her lips together trying not to cry. By the time this was over I new we would all break. This room would be filled with tears and wails of pain. Most of them would becoming from our poor little boy.

"Sasuke your mother is sad because…because…" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Because what?" Sasuke was getting impatient with us I could tell.

"Because your father was…" Anko tried to say.

"He was what?" Sasuke asked.

"He was released." I ended it right there. I spit it out with the last of my will. Both his mother and I watched Sasuke for his reaction. He seemed to be thinking over what to do.

"Okay." He sighed. Anko and I looked dumbfound at our son. He just went for his book again.

"What?" Anko shouted. "Sasuke how can you just say okay to something like this?" Anko was now standing with her hand in the air. I was with her on this; Sasuke was acting way to casual for my liking.

"Because mom I know you and dad won't give me up. I'm not afraid of him." He then moved and laid down to read his book. For a few minutes he just laid there reading not paying us any mind. I got up and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"It's okay to be scared Sasuke. Your mom and I are always here." I told him. He nodded and I left with my hysterical wife. I knew he was faking his acceptance of the situation. I would confront him on it later but right now Anko and I had to make a few calls to our friends so they knew what was going on. We all had to band together to save Sasuke.

**Sasuke POV**

I lied. I'm scared.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I sort of wanted Itachi's character to be explained more in depth. And I wanted a bond between Kakashi and Itachi to be created so I kind of focused more on that this chapter. Tell me what you think. Bye!**


	11. Bravery

**A/N: Okay now I had a lot of reviews so thank you guys. And I had two interesting questions come from a reader (Wolf Master Uchiha) very nice name by the way. Okay the questions were 1.) If Obito is still alive does Kakashi have Sharingan? A: No he doesn't have the Sharingan eye. 2.) If Kushina and Minato are still alive does Naruto have the nine tails still in him? A: Good question. See I was going to make it the Third Hokage who sealed the nine tails but I so stupidly made a fluke and mentioned him in a chapter as still alive so I am working on a way around my stupidity. Sorry. Let's just go with some other ninja did that! **

**If you guys have any questions just ask and will try my best to answer them. Thanks. **

**Fugaku POV **

I keep falling deeper. No matter how hard I try to climb I always slip up and fall. Just as my father predicted. No. I will not fail him. I will show him and make him proud of his son. I will look up in the skies and he will be looking down at me smiling saying I'm so proud. I will not fall any farther.

What started this tumble anyway? Father never lost his faith in me until…until that little rat was born. That was when the prophecy was foretold.

_On the night of the full moon a child will be born._

_Born as the second son of a high household. _

_He will grow powerful and befriend someone of the same power. _

_Together they will rise up and rebuild._

_The son of the head will be the most powerful Uchiha of our time. _

_He will surpass them all. _

I will allow that. Sasuke is not to grow into power. He must be stopped. I was supposed to be the most powerful! Not that spineless monster. He should have never been born! That was when father started to think of me as a failure. It was because I was going to be surpassed! No! Sasuke will never come to power! I will stop him! "Here me now boy. I will not stand here and be made a fool. You will be brought down. And I will be the one to do such that." I would destroy that evil. He was tainted from birth and now I would rid the world of such an insect.

Goodbye Sasuke.

**Sasuke POV**

I'm scared. I knew father would be angry. He might hurt innocent people. What if he went after Naruto and Sakura? No. I wouldn't let him hurt those two, or any of my friends. I couldn't just sit here and wait for the blow. I had to face him. I have to face my father. If I don't then he will just keep causing more pain and suffering.

_ Knock. Knock._ I looked at my door not bothering to say come in for I knew that who ever it was would. The door opened and I saw mom enter. She was carrying a bowl of soup. It smelt very good. "Hey sweetheart I thought you would like some soup." I nodded. She came over to the bed and sat down. She picked up the spoon and scooped up some soup. She put it to my lips and I opened my mouth. I wasn't a baby but I could tell mom needed this. She needed to know that I was still hers. No matter what happened I would always belong to her and dad. Speaking of the devil he walked in leaning on the door post.

"Sasuke about earlier." I looked up at him tears I could feel gathering in my eyes. I wanted to run to him and seek comfort but I couldn't let him know I was broken. Too many people needed both of their help. I couldn't interfere. "Sasuke you need to stop hiding your fear. It is okay to be afraid." I took another sip of soup though I was looking at my bed sheets. How could I possibly tell him I was afraid? Ninja's weren't supposed to feel fear. We weren't supposed to feel anything. I need to detach myself from emotions if I want to be an excellent ninja.

"Honey you need to understand your father and I are afraid. We are afraid of loosing you. We don't want you to get hurt Sasuke so you need to admit how you feel to us. We can protect you Sasuke." I looked at mom my tears near falling. She placed the soup on my night stand and opened her arms for a hug. I gladly tackled her in one with my tears streaming. Dad walked over and pulled mom and I closer. **(Aww family moment!)** "Baby always know we love you and that you can tell us anything alright?" I only nodded still in need of crying. I was terrified of what was going to happen next. My father was surely going to try and kill me but what would he do to Itachi and mother? I couldn't let them get hurt. It wasn't their fault he saw me as a monster. Father was angry with them both because they took my side. I had to do something to distract him from that fact. I had to gain his attention…but how? Mom and dad would never allow it. I would be under constant surveillance. I could already sense Ibiki outside keeping watch and I wasn't dumb enough to try and get past him. What idiot would…Naruto! I needed Naruto's help! I looked up at my mother.

"Can I please see Naruto?" I asked with the last few tears remaining on my cheeks. My mom whipped them away and nodded yes and got up to leave. I looked over at dad who I could tell was willing to give me even more comfort. I slid over to him and collapsed in his arms. My head rested on his chest and I listened to his heart beat. It was steady and firm just like him. It was strong and enduring just like him. It was kind and caring again just like him. My dad was everything I wanted to be. He was the heart of goodness and my mom was the face of grace. I couldn't comprehend why they took care of me. It made no sense. I was broken and weak while they were together and strong. I was their polar opposite yet they chose me. "Thank you dad. Thank you." I whispered to him. He responded by holding me tighter. "You have always been there." I told him.

"And I always will be Sasuke. Don't think for a second that is going to change. Never doubt that." I looked up at him my eyes telling him that I wouldn't. I knew he loved me and that he would do anything for me. I may not understand why but I understood that he would. Mom and dad were definitely the best things that have ever happened to me. Neither of them would ever hold hate toward me. They always understood. Mom came into the room.

"Naruto and his parents are coming over." I nodded and got up. I rubbed my eyes so none of the tears were left in place and whipped my nose just in case. Mom laughed. "Honey he's your best friend you shouldn't be ashamed of being sad in front of him." I knew that but there was no way he would take me seriously if I looked sad and pathetic "Here." She walked over and messed with my hair to make it look all nice. Her hands were now under my chin and pulling my face up to meet hers. She bent down and kissed my forehead. "I love you." She told me. I smiled and kissed her hand.

"HEY SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU?" Ugh Naruto didn't he ever know how to shut up. He ran in here and had that stupid grin on his face. His parents followed, Kushina went straight over to my mom apologizing for her son's loud volume where as her husband went over to dad just to talk. Naruto of course came over to me. "You asked for me." This time he sounded more serious. I nodded and signaled him to follow me. The parents were just talking confident we wouldn't leave and if we tried we would be stopped. I lead him down stairs to the living room and took a seat in my dad's chair. Naruto sat across from me on the sofa. "Sasuke what is going on?"

"I need to get out of here. My mom and brother might be in trouble and I have to stop it. I need you to distract everyone so I can warn them." I figured if I got straight to the point I stood more of a chance. But I had to lie at the same time. Naruto couldn't know I was planning to go pay a 'visit' to my father. If he found out he would never agree and probably tell my parents.

"Why can't Kakashi and Anko do that. Sasuke it isn't safe for you to be going out on the streets. Your father will try and kill you!" He was right but that is what I was banking on. If he was caught in the act of trying to kill me he would be put away for life. Naruto couldn't know that.

"I have burdened them enough Naruto and this is my family and my business I don't want them having to deal with it. Please just do me a favor and distract them. Just give me an hour and then tell them what I am doing I will deal with it from there." He still looked uneasy. Naruto was a prankster but he hated disappointing his parents. "Look here I will put you under a swear and that will make your parents lay off. I will take the blow for this I just need your help in one little piece." He was still not agreeing. "I would do it for you." He groaned. Got him!

"Sasuke you know I hate it when you do that!" He had to now. It was funny how easy I could get him to help me. I knew my friend well and I knew he would always melt if I told him I would do anything to help him. And I would. He is my best friend and if he asked me to do anything I would. I knew it was the same for him as well. "Fine I will help but only because you asked me. Anyone else I would have turned down. I hope you know that Sasuke." I knew that. Naruto was sticking his neck out for me.

"I know Naruto. Thank you." He winked at me and I went to the front door. Naruto walked over to the back door and started screaming bloody murder. I ran out the front door when I heard the adult coming downstairs and felt Ibiki's chalkra move to the back. I ran out of the compound and into the streets. Dad would be really mad at me for doing this but I had to. My father was after my family and I wouldn't allow that. I wondered the streets till I found myself on the edge of the east side where the forest was. I quickly leapt to the trees. My father would never show himself if I wasn't alone.

"I always knew you were an easy lamb to the slaughter." I was right. I knew he would show. Naruto I know would be telling them what I was up to and I'm sure dad was piecing it together one by one. They would be here soon I just had to bide my time.

"Guess it is a family trait." I snarled. I hated him. I didn't have to hide my disgust for him now. Itachi and mom both knew. I didn't have to make it look like everything was alright. I didn't have to wear clothes that would hide the bruises or tell my teacher I fell down the stairs. Now I could openly hate him.

"Watch your mouth boy or you won't get that quick easy death I was planning." So he did want to kill me. I always knew dad was off seeing as he beat his own kid but to plan to kill me only proved that he was a monster. Only he thought it was the opposite. What did he want me to feel? Should I be mad he wanted to kill me or scared? Should I be touched he planed on doing it quickly so I wouldn't have to suffer?

"Well aren't you dad of the year? Someone should give you a metal for being so thoughtful." His glare intensified as did mine. "I want nothing from you including your sick mercy." I had grown a lot in the year I have spent with my family. I didn't let people pick on me especially grown men. I wasn't going to let him scare me. After all of these years I wasn't letting him hurt me again. I was going to take control. He can know what it feels like.

"I suppose that makes you think you are brave?" His voice had humor in it. Not the actual he is funny humor but the mad kind. The one that someone who has gone insane has. I knew he was slipping. Slowly he was loosing his grip on humanity. I wish I could say I felt bad for him I really do. I wish I could say that I wanted to help my father and that I forgave him. But I can't. I still hated him and thought he deserved going crazy. He was evil. "Being brave means you're stupid. Willing to give your life for what you believe in…a bunch of bullshit." His eyes were filled with insanity and were looking right into mine. "Bravery is for the weak. I guess that does make you brave after all."

"I would rather be brave then be a child abuser. You don't scare me. I know you think that you still have power over me but you don't. I don't care who you think you are but I am not afraid of you. And yes you could kill and I know I can't fight you. Does that make me brave? I don't know, but it does mean that you have no control over me. I've changed father." I said all of my words without a quiver in my voice. I was shocked that I wasn't scared. The way the man looked should have made me tremble but I didn't.

His hair was a mess. He had bags under his eyes and he smelt like a dead animal that was rolling in pig dung. He had a cut down his chin now to make him look even more intimidating but I didn't waver. I just stood my ground. "You're a really stupid boy. I don't know why I let you live for so long." Neither did I. I wasn't going to kid myself and say it is because at one point he loved me. I knew he never did so why bother thinking that.

"That's your problem not mine." I said. He looked utterly pissed at me for saying such a thing. I didn't regret saying it though. This was the first time I had ever stood up to him and I wouldn't back down because he wanted to be scary.

"You'll regret saying that boy." Father whispered it with such hate I actually was shaken. I pulled myself together before my dad could get a sense of satisfaction.

**Itachi POV**

I was at home with mom. We weren't hugging anymore but my head was lying in her lap and she was stroking my hair. Mom was determined now to treat me like her baby. She wasn't letting me leave the house in fear of my father being just around the corner. I wanted to tell her that I could handle myself now but then I only got so much time with my mom to start with. That's when we heard it. Instead of knocking it was banging on our door. Mom got up and told me to stay put. She got out her kunai and went to answer the door. I pulled out my own weapons and listened. When I couldn't hear anything I went to see what was going on. There stood a very out of breath and scared Kakashi.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" He was demanding more then asking. Fear pulsed through me. Where was my little brother? Was he hurt? What was going on?

"No Kakashi what's going on?" I asked. He slapped his forehead harder then necessary. Something was wrong that much was clear. But where was Sasuke? Didn't he know it was dangerous to be wondering around with father on the loose?

"Sasuke had Naruto distract us. Naruto said that Sasuke told him that he was coming here to warn you guys about something. Obviously Sasuke lied to Naruto because he knew that his friend would never agree otherwise. Shit!" Kakashi turned around to face the street. "Where are you Sasuke?" He didn't have any anger in his voice only fear. "Ugh!" Kakashi turned back to us. "He thinks he's an adult but he isn't" That was when it dawned on me. _'That was the old Sasuke. The one you never messed with. It killed me to know that my own father could have done such awful things to him. How could he? Sasuke may have acted as an adult but that doesn't give him any right to treat his own son that way.' _ He was going to face dad!

"Kakashi he is going to face our father!" Kakashi's eyes widened in shock. He knew I was right from the instant I said that. All of us took off running to a place we knew Sasuke would wait for dad. The Eastern forest. It was the best place in the village for a fight if you knew the territory well. Sasuke knew it better then anybody. When he was younger I would find him training there or reading about it. I knew also if he needed a place to hide he could live there for the rest of his life.

**Kakashi POV **

SASUKE WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING? I couldn't believe him. He was running straight toward his death. We were running as fast as we could. When I left Anko she was assembling an ANBU search team. We would have to send that after Fugaku after we got Sasuke. All this time spent trying to save him and he just decides that he can do it on his own. I knew Sensei would be getting Rin and Obito and start a search themselves and Kushina would notify the council.

We entered the Eastern forest and what I saw was definitely a sight to be seen. There was Sasuke and his father. Fugaku was on top of Sasuke punching him and just as I was about to go in for the kill on that man Sasuke surprised me. He brought his foot up and kicked his father then landed a punch. Sasuke rose from his spot blood all over him. He whipped away some blood from his face and shot a glare toward his father.

"I told you I'm not afraid of you." Sasuke all but growled this at his father. That was when Fugaku saw us. He looked down and his eyes widened. He looked at his son and gave him an evil smile.

"I don't have time for you right now you little demon but just give me time. We'll see how brave you are then." It happened to quick for me to stop it. Just as Fugaku began to run he threw something. I couldn't make it out until I saw Sasuke fall from his tree branch and almost hit the ground. I caught him just in time. Sticking out of his shoulder was a rusted kunai. Sasuke would need to go to the hospital for this.

**Sasuke POV**

My eyes started to open but then this bright white light filled my eyes and I closed them again. I groaned out loud and heard someone's head shoot up. I turned myself to face them then opened my eyes again only slower so I could get used to the glow of the room. I was still tired and sure that I would only be awake for a few minuets so I looked at my father and smiled. "Hey kid." I smiled wider. I really didn't feel like talking. "You really scared me back there. Why did you do that?" It hurt me to know that I scared him but I had to. I just had to protect my family.

"Dad?" I asked. My voice was gruff and my throat hurt.

"Yes?"

"Am I brave?" He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. Though before he could answer me I started to drift. Slowly darkness over took me. I welcomed the sleep.

Bravery:

_Courage, also known as bravery, fortitude, will, and intrepidity, is the ability to confront fear, pain, risk/danger, uncertainty, or intimidation. ..._

To be brave is never being stupid. To be brave even when you know you're going to most likely get hurt or die. Well there is another word for that and that is honor.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update I have had a lot going on. I will try to update faster next time. Again sorry please review! **

** The definition of bravery in the last part I would like to dedicate to every American soldier out there that is fighting for this country, their family, and for me. **

**Thank you**


	12. Good Bye

**A/N: sorry in class we are reading this book called "The Jungle" and I'm not too happy with it so I have been putting off reading it and then there is the whole poetry assignment in English I have to do as well. Not fun! So I kind have been slacking on the writing…sorry!**

** Naruto POV**

"Sasuke Uchiha you are so dead." I said when I opened the door to Sasuke's room. He had just been released from the hospital a day ago and Anko was just now allowing visitors. When I looked at him I couldn't really believe that he was better. He was even more pale then usual and his eyes looked like they had lost hope. It scared me to see him like this. I just wanted my friend back and the only way I saw me getting that would be yelling at him. Sasuke always responded to that. He took it as a challenge and he was always up to a challenge.

"I know." Wait what? What was he talking about? Did he figure this into his little plane of how to try and get himself killed?

"What do you mean you know? Sasuke you could have gotten killed and you used me as your transportation of getting there. Do you know how that makes me feel?" God I sounded like my mother! I understood what Sasuke was doing but using me…it hurt. We were supposed to be able to tell each other everything, but for some reason he felt he couldn't tell me this. I mean he and I both know I wouldn't have supported he decision but I would never stand in the way. If he felt that it was necessary I would have helped him. But he chose to lie to me.

"Yes I do. I'm sorry Naruto but it was the only way. I wasn't going to risk you asking to come along. And if Kakashi or Anko found out I would have been put into a protective bubble for even considering going after my father." More like an insane asylum, and he should be put in one. He would be safer there, instead of out here where he is being hunted down by his psycho father. He lowered his head in shame. I felt bad now. Sasuke was never the one to give into something like this. He was always a fighter and now it looked like he had just given up. "I just wanted to show him who I really was. He shoved me aside like trash. I was nothing to him, nothing but an outlet to his anger. I wanted to just prove to him I would have been a worthy son. I wanted him to see me for me." Okay now I really felt bad. My dad had never treated me like that and I guess I never tried to know how Sasuke felt. He was always so calm and collected I guess I just never thought about it.

"Sasuke." He looked up at me. "I should be the one who is sorry. I mean what kind of best friend doesn't know something like that. I mean I can name your favorite color, food, song, or school subject but I never even thought of trying to find out how you felt about your dad." He still was looking at his bed sheets but his eyes had hardened.

"He isn't my dad Naruto. He never was." I never understood that. Sasuke's blood father was Fugaku but everyone denied it. I just chose to go along with it and hope to be included in the loop later on in life. "And don't worry about it. Mom says I'm not an open person." He both half laughed at that. With one look at Sasuke you could tell he wasn't a talker. He always had this scowl on his face that said 'mess with me and you die'. I was immune to that but it scared other people. "Hey Naruto." I looked up to Sasuke. "You think when my mom finally lets me out of here we could go get some ramen?" I smiled real big. Sasuke never wanted to go out for ramen. He said that it was just wasting five minutes of his life by waiting for the noodles to be done.

"Yeah." We both smiled and then Sasuke started showing me how to do my homework. Well more like him finally getting fed up with me and just doing the homework on his own and then having me write my name on the paper. It was good to have some things back to normal.

**Kakashi POV**

The boys were up stairs but this time I had ANBU patrolling the perimeter of the house just incase the two wanted to pull another stunt. I was in the living room with my team, Itachi and Mikoto. I couldn't stop moving. If I stopped then I would have to talk with people about what just happened. And I couldn't do that. **That man** had almost killed my son and threatened to come back and finish the job. How am I supposed to react to that? "Kakashi you are going to have to talk at one point." I looked to my Sensei who had a worried expression in his eyes. I felt bad for putting that look there but it was my son's life we were talking about.

"I know." I sighed. Sensei walked over and put his strong hand on my shoulder. It was comforting to know that no matter how old I got he was always there for me. I couldn't imagine my life without him. He took the place my father had left when he died. "What am I going to do? I know he is going to make a move on Sasuke but I can't be by his side every moment of the day." Trust me I had already considered following him around all day but I couldn't. I had to go on missions to get paid and provide for the family and Anko had to as well. We would never survive on only one income. And Sasuke could not come with us. What was I going to do? I couldn't keep asking Sensei to keep ANBU on Sasuke for every second of the day.

"I don't know but we will figure it out Kakashi. I promise no one is going to hurt Sasuke. Even if it means we all have to take shifts watching him we will." It was nice to know that everyone cared so much. They loved Sasuke almost as much as Anko and I, if that were at all possible. "We just need to hang in there, for Sasuke's sake." He was right. I needed to help my son and I couldn't afford a break down. I nodded my head and looked upstairs. He was up there, safe. He was protected now meaning I had to focus on keeping him that way.

"You're right." I walked over to Anko who was just standing there dazed. I gave her a hug and she quickly just fell into me. She hadn't slept at all when she got to the hospital and even after Sasuke woke up she was awake making sure he would breath. "Hey you should probably go get some rest. I'll wake you if anything happens." At first I thought she would protest but she just left my arms and headed for the bedroom. I was happy and sad about that at the same time. I was happy that she was going and getting some rest but upset because she left. Now I was the last parent standing. "Itachi." The teenaged boy just looked at me with a confused expression. "You should rest as well. You're only a kid." He didn't move. I had a feeling the he and his mother had gotten close over there time together. Mikoto looked at him with loving eyes.

"He is right sweetie go get some rest." Reluctantly Itachi left. He walked up the stairs probably to go check on his brother and then go sleep in the guest bedroom. When he was out of hearing distance Mikoto looked at me. "So what is the plan?"

"I don't know you first have to tell me yours." She looked at me with confused eyes so I chose to elaborate. "You chose me for a reason Mikoto, not just because I was strong enough to protect your son. I need to know why and what made Fugaku so mad at Sasuke." She looked down at the hem of her apron she always wore. Tears were forming in her eyes as her head rose and looked straight at me.

"There was a prophesy." A what? "It talked of a child of the head of the clan becoming one of the greatest ninja's and at first we thought it was Fugaku. But then I became pregnant again and we analyzed the prophesy more and saw it wasn't him or Itachi but Sasuke. Fugaku grew angry feeling as if he was not worthy enough. After that you could always see he preferred Itachi over his younger son. I thought…I thought he would get over it but he didn't. When I walked in on what happened I knew I couldn't take care of Sasuke and fight off my husband. I needed someone, I needed you Kakashi." I still didn't understand why me. I was nothing more then my team. "Don't you see Sasuke is just like you. He is gifted and could unlock the Sharingan; you were the only one who can teach him that is outside the family." So that was it. She thought that no one in her family could protect Sasuke against Fugaku so she sought out me.

"Well as you can see the kid doesn't listen. He went out on his own to face his father without any help." I still couldn't believe that Sasuke had done that. He is either really brave or just plain stupid.

"Yes but he had the means to protect himself. And I know if Fugaku ever tries to take Sasuke from here you would be able to fight him off and not to mention you have Anko here as well. Sasuke has both a mother and a father that care for him here, that is more then I can say then I could about where he used to live." Another stray tear left Mikoto's eye. She didn't brush it away or stand up, she just sat there. I wanted to ask her if she was okay but I knew the answer. "Kakashi?" I looked straight into her dark onyx eyes. "If I am to protect Sasuke he can't see me anymore." WHAT?

"Are you crazy? The kid needs you and his brother in his life. If you aren't there only god knows what he will do!" Mikoto just stood up and walked over to me.

"This is the hardest decision I have ever made but I must make it. Itachi and I are the only things left binding Sasuke to the Uchiha Clan; if we leave then he can be safe. Fugaku will not come again with us out of the picture. He is just angry about Sasuke being the child of the prophecy. If Sasuke is far from the Uchiha Clan then Sasuke can't be that child and Fugaku will stop hunting him." In some messed up way she made sense. It would put Sasuke into a safer situation…if it worked. There was no proof that Fugaku would leave Sasuke alone.

"You have to consider your son in this. He needs his mother and brother there for him." I pleaded. I knew Sasuke would not react well to this. I had to stop it before it happened.

"I am considering my son Kakashi. This is the only way to save him. He needs to be taken out of the Uchiha Clan and we can't do that if Itachi or I still have contact with him!" I knew she had good reasoning for this but I couldn't take it anymore.

"What about your other son? There are two of them and they both love each other. They won't stop seeing each other because either of us bands it. They will just sneak out or find some other way of communication. They are brothers you can't just split them up!" I yelled. Suddenly footsteps could be heard descending the stairs and I turned to see Sasuke and Naruto just looking at all of us.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked. He could see his mother in near tears and me close to angry. He didn't like it I could see it painted on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Sasuke we are just talking." I said. Neither he nor Naruto believed me.

"You seem to be talking pretty loudly." Naruto shot back. I really didn't want to have to explain to them what was going on. If Sasuke found out what his mother was planning then Sasuke would get so upset, but I couldn't torture the poor kid and say nothing was going on. We all heard more footsteps coming down the stairs. Itachi walked into the room looking rather confused.

"What is going on?" Itachi looked at me with worry in his eyes. I didn't want to hurt him either. He was a good kid and now his mom wanted to take him from his brother permanently.

"Itachi we should get going." Mikoto said and started to walk away. Sasuke went up and stood in his mother's path. "Sasuke please it is better for you this way." Tears glassed over Sasuke's eyes as he realized what was going on. It was now that he knew he mother was leaving him for good.

"No. No you promised. You said we would stay together." Sasuke sounded like he was begging. I couldn't watch this much longer. I knew I would break soon. I needed this to end soon, before I lost my sanity.

"I know but Sasuke what your father did…it was to close. This is the only way I can protect you. If we stay away you can't be the child your father and I thought you to be. He will leave you alone." Mikoto was stroking Sasuke's hair and then she looked at me. "Please I know you can take care of him. Please Kakashi." There was no stopping this woman. She was convinced this was for the best. I couldn't stop her even if I wanted to.

"No. Please mom don't do this." Mikoto wouldn't meet Sasuke's hurt eyes. "Itachi don't. You went through all that trouble to meet with me and see me again. Don't leave me. Please Itachi don't leave me." Itachi looked from his brother to his mother and back again. When he let out a sigh I knew his decision.

"Sasuke mom says this will protect you…" Itachi hesitated, "I'm your older brother and I have to do what is best for you." I could see tears forming in Itachi's eyes as well. He quickly turned and followed his mom past a defeated Sasuke and out the door. It hurt to see my son like this and know that I could have done nothing to stop it. This was Mikoto and Itachi who decided this was what was best for him. I couldn't force them to stay around Sasuke.

**Naruto POV **

I have never seen Sasuke so hurt. Itachi was the world to Sasuke. Every time I would ask Sasuke why he worked so hard he wouldn't say the classic to impress my dad, no it was to impress Itachi. Sasuke already had approval from both his mom and dad but he really wanted it from his big brother. And now here was Sasuke almost in tears legs giving out and falling to the floor. I dropped with him and held him for comfort. I felt so bad for him. Nothing was going right. His father is a psycho trying to kill him and now his biological mother and brother just leave him claiming it is safer this way.

It made me angry to see Sasuke like this. Sasuke was my best friend and his so called "family" just walked out on him. I couldn't take it anymore. I shot up and ran for the door, running as fast as I could to catch up with Mikoto and Itachi. When I saw them they were half way home in the middle of the shopping district. "Hey!" I yelled. The two of them turned around to face me. I knew I was going to make a scene but this was the only way to get it through their heads what they were doing to my best friend.

"Naruto what is it?" Itachi asked with little patients in his voice.

"I trusted you." I growled. "I thought you were going to do what was best for Sasuke and now look what you have done!" I glanced around and saw that everyone was staring. I didn't care as long as these two realized what they had just done.

"We are doing what is best for him." Mikoto said.

"Bull! Right now of all times Sasuke needs a family to be there for him and comfort him and you just decide to leave him! How is that what is best? How do you even know it will work? I mean that creep you married is a psycho-path who is trying to kill his own son! How can you tell what he will do next? Mean while you and your first born just sit there living the high life in your head of the freaking clan household while your other son is being hunted like a wild animal! And that is what you have all been treating him like! Both of you are no different then Fugaku!" I could see the anger in both of their eyes. I glared at Itachi. "You! You knew about it from the start and it took you years to get up the courage to go against daddy. Then when she decides to leave him you just tag along!" Now Itachi's face dropped and found the dirt at his feet more interesting. I turned my back on both of them.

"If your choice is to leave him this time," I said in a lower voice, "then…don't come back." I left them there and began walking home. They were doing what they thought was best and I just did what I thought was best.

I hope I was right.

**A/N: OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY! I didn't mean for this to be such a late update. I just had so many things I was doing that I kind of forgot. Sorry. Please still review though. **


	13. Eternal Rest

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I am pulling such late updates on a lot of these chapters but I have a lot going on right now so I will try pushing them out faster. Again I am sorry. I would like to thank **_**Wolf Master Uchiha**_** for reminding me to get back to work. **

**One Week Later**

**Fugaku POV**

Thanks to him they would all have to pay for what he had done. It was his entire fault for taking the power that was rightfully mine. He would never be able to escape me. And then there was that stupid woman trying to protect her worm of a son. To think she actually believed leaving him would make me turn. He stole everything from me; simply leaving him unprotected only helped my cause. She may think it is for the best but she is really only condemning her youngest son.

Yes they will pay. Soon. Very, very soon.

**Kakashi POV**

Sasuke isn't safe anymore. There are too many factors against him and not enough for him. The entire Uchiha Clan besides Obito had turned their backs on him. It disgusts me the way they just let him go in fear of that stupid dictator that is ruling them even after being imprisoned and exiled.

"Dad are you okay?" Turing I saw my son behind the door still in his pajamas.

"Huh? Oh yes Sasuke I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He walked over and I lifted him into my lap. Now normally he would throw a fit about this but ever since last week Sasuke hasn't really thrown such big of fits when his mother and I treat him like a child.

"You seem sad." Was his simple response to my question. It surprised me in the least. I mean if anything I should be comforting him about what had happened not the other way around.

"Don't worry about me Sasuke I will be fine." I pulled him into a hug and he just held me tight laying his head on my chest. We stayed like that for almost fifteen minuets. I loved these moments though. It was times like these that I knew I truly was his father. Sasuke could call me dad nonstop but sometimes there was still doubt. What if a few years down the road Fugaku came back claiming he had changed and Sasuke chose him instead? I am pretty sure that would kill me. But when I held Sasuke so close knowing I was his source of comfort and ease I knew full well he would always choose me. I would never have to test him to know this because I just did somehow.

"I'm sorry about Uncle Obito dad. I know he was your best friend." Now that hurt. That sting of betrayal was still burning. Obito was given a choice his clan or us. I knew he was thinking of his mother when he made the decision, but the fact remained he didn't choose us. He just tossed aside his team and Sasuke just because he felt he owed it to his mother to stay an Uchiha. What about all the disgrace they had showed him? Did he just forget all of that? And what about Rin? Did he not even consider how she felt in this type of situation? Sensei told me he went to console her after he made his choice and found her cutting herself in the bathroom. I wanted so badly to go and tell Obito what he had done to Rin and punch him in the face for it too, but I couldn't. The Uchiha Clan refused to let any outsider into the compound due to safety issues. They were all cowards there. They were protecting each other but not my son who was their blood and needed the protection.

"Thank you Sasuke that is very sweet but I understand why Obito left us. It is okay I promise." I felt bad lying to him like that but I had to. Obito was the only good face right now in the Uchiha Clan for Sasuke right now and I wasn't going to be the one to ruin it.

"Are you boys alright up here?" Anko walked in the door ready for bed as well. Her hair was let down and she was in he purple pajamas. Looking down I realized I had gotten myself ready for bed without even recognizing it. Though I still had my mask on that was an easy fix. Putting Sasuke down on the bed I took off my mask and then got under the warm covers. I kissed Anko's cheek and pulled Sasuke in there with us.

"You can sleep with us tonight Sasuke." He gave me a small smile and we all closed our eyes and went to sleep once Anko turned off the lights. I was really in need of a good nights sleep and couldn't wait to drift off into the darkness.

**Sasuke POV (Dream) **

_The colors are funny here. Everything is red, black, or white. I really don't like the feel of this place. It is scary. __**"AHHHHH!" **__A cry rang out from a near by sidewalk. As I began running to the scream I realized where I was. Th-this is the Uchiha Compound. Mother, Obito and Itachi are here! I have to save them! Running even faster I turned the corner only to fine a street full of dead bodies with fear still painted on their faces. I recognized one of them as aunty with a kunai in her heart. The horror gripped me as I realized what was happening. Someone was killing the Clan. Someone was killing my family. _

_ Tears began to come to my eyes but before they fell I wiped them away. I didn't need a weakness right now. I had to find them. If I was to protect them I had to find them first. Mother and Itachi were most likely at the main household and Obito would be next-door. I had to hurry. Letting my feet carry me I pumped chalkra hoping to get there faster. I wasn't going to loose them! I couldn't. _

_ I saw the house coming up and before even considering taking off my shoes I broke through the door and ran into the house. Opening door after door I finally saw mother and Itachi sitting in the living room facing me. "RUN! Someone is killing the Clan we must get Obito and get out of here!" But they didn't move. Slowly a figure came out from the dark. I saw his legs, then his chest and arms which was carrying a sword then his face. It was Fugaku! I was too angry to call him my father. When I looked at the sword again I was horrified to see there was blood on it. I looked at him again and there was an evil smirk on his face. _

_ "This is your fault boy. This is entirely your fault." To my shock he brought down the sword. _

_ There was so much blood. It stained the floor when their bodies fell and all of the blood had spilt. Tears were pouring from my face. There right in front of me laid my brother and mother slaughtered. My knees gave out and I feel on my face. I was so immersed in the loss of my family I didn't notice the yelling coming from behind. That is until someone ran into the house and stopped short right in front of me. I looked up to see Obito. He looked so scared. I tried to reach out to him but within a second he was on the floor dead next to my brother. Only he was facing me. I could see his facial expression. His Sharingan was activated but his face still held horror. It scared me to see him like this. I think it put me in such a shock that I jumped onto my feet and began to run away. _

_ "Don't kill me!" I screamed as I ran. I was so terrified I didn't notice the colors changing. Now we weren't in black red and white. I stopped when I saw my father standing in front of me with his sword raised. I don't know how but somehow he was able to transport me here. I was stuck and he was going to kill me just like the rest. _

**(Dream End)**

**Fugaku POV**

This was it. He was now going to pay with his own life for what he had done to me. I was going to kill him and watch him suffer even longer. Oh it is going to be so sweet. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. How could you ever think you could escape me? I am your father after all." The fear in his eyes changed to hatred in a blink of an eye.

"I thought you could never be the father of the spawn of Satan!" This was a really stupid kid. I was the one with the sword that would kill him in any second. Oh and believe me I will kill him. I will not allow some brat to live any longer. He is evil and will now be removed for doing me such harm.

"Time to say goodbye you little bastard." He just stood there though. There was no crying out for mercy and fighting back. He just stood there. I was about to bring the sword down on him when he looked up at me with a tear fill Sharingan. My sword came to a halt when I saw his glare. It looked as if I was staring death in the eyes. We stood like that for what felt like hours. My sword would not move no matter how much I willed it to. This kid was somehow blocking me. "Stop it you little ingrate!" I yelled but he didn't flinch. "Let me kill you!"

"You won't be killing him at all Fugaku." My body granted me the right to turn and I saw Kakashi with his team there. They all looked rather pissed but I really didn't care. This would make my revenge sweeter. Killing the boy right in front of his replacement dad.

"Oh but won't I now? You didn't stop me from killing your precious little Obito so why won't I kill him?" The girls eyes widened in horror as she heard what I said. Tears came to her eyes and she dropped to her knees. This one must have loved him but now look at her. Love gets you no where but at rock bottom. I had to stop myself from laughing at her misfortune. I had other business to attend to. I turned and raised the sword again and began to bring it down. This time I made contact…just not with the brat. There in his place was a log. "Replacement!" I spat. This kid was such a pain! When I turned again there he stood behind Kakashi's leg with fear now back on his face.

"You will not kill him Fugaku!" Kakashi growled. So I had struck a nerve by killing his little teammate. That would play a key roll in his demise now. I looked to the Fourth who was knelt next to the girl trying so hard not to '_flash_' over here and kill me. I looked back to Kakashi and smirked.

"Who's stopping me?" I retorted.

"Me." He said. And then we fought.

**Rin POV **

OBITO! No you can't be gone! No! Tears ran down my face and I grabbed my chest. I knew there was a fight going on but I was to upset to take any note of it. Sensei and Sasuke were trying to comfort me but they couldn't. The only person who could cure this was Obito. A-and he was gone! I fell to the ground and my face landed in the dirt. My tears made it so wet that the dirt began to turn to mud and stick to my face. I couldn't believe this. Obito couldn't be gone.

"No." I whispered in between tears. "No!" Slowly I got to my feet and saw what was going on. Fugaku was using his sword to ward off Kakashi who was using every lethal jutsu he could think of right now. Wiping the tears from my face I grabbed my sliver dagger that Obito had given me for my birthday just a few weeks ago. "Sensei." I turned to him and saw him looking at me with a stern face. "Guard Sasuke and when it happens make sure he isn't looking." Sensei nodded and I created a clone when Fugaku wasn't looking. It fell to its knees and began crying like I was only seconds before.

I ran to hide behind a house waiting for my opportunity. Then it happened Fugaku has his back turned to me. I went for it. I remember running at him and holding by his neck as I ran the dagger through his heart. Then I pulled the dagger out and he dropped lifeless on the ground. Tears were still streaming down my face. I turned my back on them then and ran toward the main house. When I entered I saw Obito's dead body lying there helpless. Kakashi had run after me and was in the door way when I looked back at him with tears in my eyes. "I'm sorry." I said. Then…

**Kakashi POV **

Then she slit her throat. She fell next to Obito in eternal rest. Sensei ran behind me and saw the scene making Sasuke look away. I walked over to them and dropped to my knees. I couldn't believe it…both of them were gone.

I would never see them again.

**A/N: That was really sad and I am sorry but it had to be done for the story. Please review. **


	14. We Will Stand

**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! Please don't shoot or flame or bring out the pitch forks! Oh and sorry if the last chapter was confusing. I tried to explain that it was a justu that Fugaku used to bring Sasuke in the genjustu that the Sharingan uses and then transported him there when finished. Sorry if I didn't make it clear enough. **

**Kakashi POV**

It's raining. The sun isn't shining due the darkened sky. I guess I should be grateful to the rain after all I don't want Sasuke to see me cry; right Obito? Hell with this eye of yours if someone could mention a kicked puppy I'd feel it tear up. I can't remember the surgery at all Obito. Sensei just said I collapsed after the battle and that he had the medic give me your Sharingan. I don't think your family would be to happy if they had found out what you had given me, but then again they really don't have a say now do they? It's a cruel joke I know but at least it means I am feeling something. I wish I could Sasuke is right now but he isn't. It is like he is just numb to the world and is now just tolerating living. He is only a child and he has already been through hell and I am afraid that he might not come back.

"Kakashi you look like you are arguing with yourself." I turned to see Sensei in his Hokage uniform only it was black. "Do you need to talk?"

"No." I said coldly. "What I need are my two best friends back! I need the people who I could confide in! I need my son to have his favorite Uncle Obito and Aunt Rin around! I need to know that he isn't just living and that he wants to do more then just sit by the window all day and watch time go on like no one was taken away from him! I need…" Sensei cut me off by pulling me into his arms. I don't know what triggered it, if it was Obito's eye or something in me just broke but I began to bawl. I clung to his arms pulling in his cloak as tight as my fingers could hold. "I need my life back." I whispered as we sunk to the ground. He was still holding me and stroking my hair as I cried like a little boy who just woke up from a nightmare. I would give anything for this to be a nightmare.

"I know Kakashi, I know but we can't change the past. Somehow we are just going to have to move on. I don't know how but I do know that we will. This didn't just happen to just us. When tragedy strikes one person it strikes the village. But as a village we are a family and in a family no one gets left behind." I wanted to ask then why Sasuke was left behind by his actual blood family but that was no way to speak of the dead, and I didn't dare mention my father leaving me. That scar still had not quite healed yet.

We remained on the floor for another twenty minuets or so until Kushina and Anko walked through the door with the kids. I was able to stand without Sasuke or Naruto noticing. Then again both were devoid of not only emotions but an attention span as well so I didn't take them not seeing lightly. When Anko walked over she gave me a quick peck on the mask and then whispered, "What was that about?" I could hear the pain in her voice. All of us had it. It was like we were afraid to speak thinking that somehow the topic of what happened last week would slip out.

I leaned into her, "Grieving." It was a simple answer but still it felt like I had to force the word out of my mouth. And that one word felt like a dagger to my heart. It just confirmed all of the death.

She turned and gave me a hug that I couldn't refuse. I could feel both of our muscles relax as we melted into each others touch. It was good to feel another person and both being warm for once. Usually when we hugged someone else only one would be warm and then their warmth would be taken. Like a flame that was being passed on and once it left you were in the cold until someone took pity on you. Those times were few and far between with the depression spreading through out the whole village. When we parted I wasn't cold. I looked into her eyes and she seemed the same as before. "This can't continue any longer." She was right everyone was slowly dying from all of this.

"I know but it will end soon." I was lying though. The village might move on from this but for our family it would be yet another scar on each of our backs. Life just kept swinging down the whip and it was starting to break me. I don't know how much more I can take.

"Dad?" That woke me up. This was the first time Sasuke talked in days. When I looked to him I saw him finding his feet more interesting then my face. I walked over to him and leaned down on my knee placing both hands on his shoulders. He needed to know that even if that whip was starting to hurt me I was still going to stay strong for him. **No matter what.**

"Yes Sasuke." He looked up and I could see him trying to push back the tears in his eyes. "It is okay if you need to cry Sasuke what happened was nothing easy." He bit his bottom lip still holding on. I didn't know what to do now. Should I sit and wait for his question or pull the kid into a hug like Sensei had done for me?

"Will they be put on the memorial stone? Will they have died with honor?" I could hear his voice crack when he said died. He was the first one of all of us to admit to their death. Here we were grown adults but it took a child to admit to death. I couldn't do anything but slowly nod my head. If I had spoken I know that I would have shown Sasuke what I meant when I said that it was okay to cry. "What about the clan? What will happen to them?"

"They will be buried." I said but couldn't tell them their names would not be engraved. I knew he would figure it out but still I couldn't say it. His lip began to tremble and I knew that it was time to hug him. I could feel his small little hands pulling the back of my shirt as hard as he could so he could know I wasn't going anywhere. "I am here Sasuke, your mom and I aren't going anywhere." I told him holding him tighter.

"T-that is what Itachi said." Anko had now bent down and we made room for her in our little family hug. If only the circumstances would have been better. "P-please don't leave me alone." It was like he was begging us on his knees.

"We aren't going anywhere honey." She was stroking his hair like Sensei had done for me. I could sense Kushina and Sensei holding Naruto telling him that his best friend would be alright and that he just needed time. And they were right. It was what all of us needed and that was a little time. Time that we could not afford.

"Excuse Me." A gruff voice said as the door opened to reveal Ibiki. "I'm sorry but the funeral is about to start." We all nodded standing up ready to lead the precession. It was Sasuke who took the lead seeing as he was the last living member of the clan. He held onto Anko and my hands as we walked. Behind us were Sensei, Naruto, and his wife all in a line. We made a triangle as we walked down the streets. And as we walked villagers joined in once we passed. We were headed up the Hokage mountain when I looked back to see every villager and ninja behind us. And my little boy was leading the pack. He didn't stop and tugged my hand when my arm was out stretched as far as it could go so I started to walk again. And it was still raining. All of us were wet and trudging up to the top of the bloody mountain to go and stand in the mud. But no one protested in the least. It was the duty of the village to honor the dead and morn them.

When we reached the top and everyone had gather I took my spot on top a stone for all to see. I took a deep breath and saw all eyes were on me and the village was utter silence. When I sighed I realized everyone had heard me. "We gather here not for a happy reason. Last week we learned just what one angry man can do. This village has endured many hardships. Love ones have not returned home from war, we have been ambushed and beaten, kicked and whipped till we are at the point of breaking but we never dreamed of something as catastrophic as this. One man acting alone out of spite and hatred. One man that put his back to not only his clan and his son but his village. And today this one man is being buried because he died in the mists of the chaos he unleashed. It took him and what he did to a poor innocent child for this village to get a wake up call. Because before it was okay for us to act alone. When we looked at each other we didn't see what we are beginning to see now. And that's a family. It took not only a child to be beaten and cast aside for us to see this but a mass murder. And within those deaths there were two that had been beaten in a different way. Rin and Obito loved each other like I have seen no one love before. They had a passion for life and each other. But consistently they were told that they could not be together. But now they are. It just took them dying for them to finally be where they wanted to be. We gather here to honor and to morn those who we have lost. As a wise man once told me I don't know how we are going to get through this but I know we will. Because when tragedy strikes one person it strikes the village. But as a village we are a family and in a family no one gets left behind. We almost left behind a small boy as he was tortured for not being what his father wanted him to be. But now here standing in front of you this village will **not **stand for anything like that anymore. We stand and act as one from now on. Just as we will stand and honor those we have lost…thank you."

**A/N: I know this one is extremely short but this felt like a good ending point. I will try to post sooner but I have two different novels assigned to me at once and I have got to get some reading time in along with a project. Hope you like it please review. **


	15. Help Wanted

**A/N: Okay Guys I know that I am not supposed to use these as chapters but I need some serious help because I have two novels I am reading so my writing is on lockdown unless you want this story to go along the plot line of ****Grapes of Wrath**** or ****The Great Gatsby. ****So ideas are amazing and I have some for you to vote on **

**Time Skip and we go to when Sasuke is thirteen before he leaves for Orochimaru's in the series and we have him giving a presentation in class where he is supposed to talk about a Crucial Time in his life. Sad thing on this the story might come to a close. **

**Time Skip again Naruto and Sakura find Sasuke at the grave site of his mother and brother putting flowers on the graves talking to them he may cry and tell them that he will make them proud and be a good ninja. The two might come in to comfort him.**

**Non-Time Skip Sasuke meets up with some Chunine who say that Obito and Rin deserved to die because they were both useless and a disgrace to their families. And Sasuke gets really mad and tries to beat them up but instead he gets hurt and that really pisses off Kakashi and Anko. **

**Other- you send in your ideas. **

**Please tell me what you think about what I should do and if you go with option 4 please go to my profile and e-mail me your idea if it is a long one with a lot of detail so I can reply back and talk with you about it. Also you will be given credit for the idea in the authors note! …if I remember :P **


	16. His Moment

**TIME SKIP **

**(Sasuke is now 12 but they are not Team 7 just yet but Team Gai has been formed!)**

**Iruka POV**

I never knew how horrible one out look on human existence could get so bad. Don't get me wrong I am not saying that the person providing me with this opinion is saying this out right I formed it on my own. But ugh I am rambling. What I was trying to say was I never intended this outcome when I had first made the assignment only a week ago. All I wanted was for the kids to come up and tell me of a defining moment in their lives that would fuel them to pursue in the shinobi path. Never once did I estimate the outcome on certain Uchiha would produce. That kid is defiantly one to watch.

**FLASHBACK **

_"Okay everyone we only have one more presenter left." Looking down at my clip board with the list of names only one remained. I wanted to just skip over it and give Sasuke a perfect score but that wouldn't be fair to the class who had been on edge waiting for the loner to present what was the defining moment in his life. The sad thing was that all of the children knew what it would be. The boys of course just want to hear Sasuke admit that he cried when his family died and the girls just want to dote over him in the end. The only group I could truly see actually caring was the one in the back row with said boy now currently telling him that his grade wouldn't be affected by taking a drop on one assignment. They were right but I knew that they wouldn't be able to convince him and taking a hit to his perfect grades. "Sasuke Uchiha." I felt bad for doing this to him, but I would feel worse by making him look weak by not letting him speak. _

_ Sasuke got up and made his way to the front of the room with no paper or written report like all the others had brought. Of course it wasn't a requirement but I know most kids did this so that they had structure through out their speech and could use as a reframes. But apparently with Sasuke being an Uchiha he didn't conform to the stereotype. _

_ "The assignment was clear: Tell to the class a valid moment in your life that defined you as who you are and put you on the path to becoming a shinobi. Simple words created into a simple sentence with a not so simple meaning. Through this objective we find that we have to have had defined ourselves and our place previously in the past to bring us forth to the decision of becoming a shinobi and furthering the villages military strength." He took a breath and looked to the 4__th__ Hokage's son, Naruto Uzimaki, and sighed. "Unfortunately I unlike all of the others that have come up here before me I can only give you one reason why I would want to be a shinobi. And that is to prevent…" He sighed again and looked to Naruto as if he was calling for support from his best friend. Naruto and the others were all giving Sasuke their full attention as if to tell him that they were there to listen and not to judge. They wanted him to continue so he could get something off of his chest that it looked like he had been holding onto for years. "to prevent anymore children watching the ones that they love and hold dear be murdered in front of their very eyes. No one in this room can look at me in the eyes and tell me they have seen worse. No one else can say that they have hit a lower rock bottom then this. Because when you witness the death, no murder, of the people you hold closest to you, you loose something. Something that can't be regained by someone saying that their sorry for your loss or that they wished they could you how much they know what you're going through. Cause I'm going to let you in on something…you don't. Don't even try to say that you do because no one else in this village has lived through what I did." _

_ "Now I'm not going to lie to you. There have been many moments in my life that have shown my character. Some have been good and happy but others and the ones that stay with you longer are the one that take you by collar and throw you into the dust. But we find that those moments are the defining moments. Whether you choose to get back up and make something of yourself as if just to show the world that it may spat in your face but you choose to wipe it off and move on to something greater. If you feel like the world has turned its back on you don't turns yours on the world…just prove it wrong. And my life has not been by any means been a free ride. I have paid my dues several times. Be it by the blood that my so called father intentionally spilled or watching the hatred of one man take four people that I loved dearly away with sword. It kills me every time I think about what I could have done, what I should have done, and what would have happened if it were me instead of them. The thoughts torture me every second of everyday. That's why I want to be a shinobi, and that is what put me on this path. Before it was just doing what I was told with no motivation but now I hold something far greater then fear of what will happen tomorrow. I have the drive to help usher in a tomorrow that welcomes those that have been struck down and prevents others from living a hell that could have been stopped." His eyes never left his friends. It may have drifted between the five of them but it never truly left. "Thank you."_

**END FLASHBACK**

I was amazed to say the very least and wished that was taped to show future generations what it truly means to be inspired for a goal in life. Sasuke Uchiha-Hatake might be anti-social and maybe a little cold but he did know how to talk to people and how to play on their emotions. I could see even more of Kakashi in him every passing day. "Iruka-sensei can I go now?" I looked up and saw Sasuke standing in front of my desk.

"Oh sorry Sasuke I forgot I asked you to stay. And yes you can go but after you answer a question I have for you." He gave me a look of suspicion. "What brought you to come to the conclusion that you gave today in your speech to the class?"

His response was simply one sentence, "The memorial stone."

"What do you mean the memorial stone?" I asked.

"I'm sorry if I offend you Sensei but people like you only see the names engraved on the stone. Some take it step farther and can connect the names to a couple of faces but what bought to say what I said wasn't the names, it was the families. When I spoke today I speaking for all the people who have seen or felt death. The memorial stone is more then a couple who gave their lives in combat; it's also the struggle that was left behind by the ninja for his loved ones to bear." And with that he walked out my door as if he hadn't just given yet another inspirational and emotionally riveting speech. It made me wonder if he even knew what he was doing when he was talking?

**Sasuke POV**

Today was different then any other day. Today was my mother's birthday. She would have been thirty-five. The whole thing that I had just told Iruka-sensei about the memorial stone was true but I doubt that he knew I was planning on visiting the people that I had lost today. When I got there the colds turned dark and wind stopped. It was as if the world agreed with me that this was one of the saddest places on earth. "Hi mom." I looked at the small marble white tomb stone marked with the name 'Mikoto T. Uchiha'. I turned the gray tomb stone that sat next to my mothers. "Hey Itachi, I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while but time has been going by faster these days and it seems I can't fit everything I need to do in one day. I do miss coming here to see you guys though." There was an awkward silence when the stones didn't reply back. "I brought flowers. There your favorite mom and I thought Itachi would like some too. I know you don't like flowers because you see them as girly but come on big brother you have to admit they do make the grave look nicer…" I sighed. "God I'm bad at this. My class thinks I'm amazing at giving speeches about my life but I can't even talk to you two. What's up with that?" Tears started to grow in my eyes but I was refusing to let them fall. My mom and brother wouldn't want me to cry for them. And anyways crying is for small children and I am most defiantly not a child.

"There is something about talking to two stones and expecting a reply that sad isn't there? I'm not like this all the time you know? Normally I'm actually happy, maybe a little quiet but I have friends. They are really cool and I wish you could have met them but… well you do know Naruto. Yeah he sort of became like a second brother, only this time I'm not the youngest. He sort of a twin you know? He is always there but I don't really look up to him and he doesn't look up to me. We're just kind of there for each other. It's cool because we are on a team together now. Da- Kakashi is going to be our Sensei. There is this other girl too. Her name is Sakura. She's pretty smart and nice and she isn't clinging like most of the other girls in the academy. The only girls who aren't constantly flirting with me are Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata Hyuga." I caught my breath realizing what I had just said. "Mom I know that she is of the Hyuga Clan but her and her cousins are good people. They have given me no reason to think of them as rivals." I lifted my arms in the air and grabbed my hair in my hands. "What am I doing?" I asked. "I'm afraid of what my dead mother will think and am talking to a big stupid rock! Who cares if your names are on there it's only a rock! How am I supposed to see you guys here when all there is in front of me are two big stupid rocks!" I fell to my knees frustrated but still not allowing myself to cry out like I wanted to do so badly.

"Sasuke are you okay man?" Turning my head fast I saw Naruto and Sakura staring at me with looks of worry on their faces. This really made me hold back my tears. If I couldn't bear myself to cry in front of two grave stones then how could I do it with my two new team mates there?

"Yeah I'm fine." I said now turning back to my family's graves. "Just trying to keep the graves look nicer." I felt something light be placed on my right shoulder. I looked and saw a small porcelain hand. "Sakura I said I'm fine."

"I know what you said." She whispered. "But please don't lie to me." I looked into her eyes now and all I saw were water filled emeralds. "I don't want you to keep hurting Sasuke."

"None of us do man." That was when Naruto got my attention. "Dude that stuff you said in class today it was… it made me worry about you. I thought that you were moving on." I thought that I was too. "Sasuke I know that you miss them. I get that, I really do. But don't you think that your mom and brother want you to move on?" They would and I knew that but it was harder then he made it out to be.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"What he means Sasuke is that your mom and brother do love it when you visit but when the visits become less and less and you are not basing your life off of the scar of their death they will be more then happy. I'm not saying that fighting for the people so they don't have to go through what you did is wrong because I fully stand behind you on that but you need more then just that to be your drive Sasuke. Maybe someone that is well…alive." I felt like I couldn't take it anymore. I had long ago excepted the fact that my mom and Itachi were dead but now it felt like it was all coming back. I realization that they were never coming home again and I had to live the rest of my life without them. The tears were becoming harder and harder to fight. Eventually I had to give in and allow one to slip.

"I know." I said. After they saw the first tear both had arms around me in support and comfort. "I know." More tears came but less then what I was expecting. I was standing within two minutes of starting. Naruto was still close just in case. "I'm okay guys." They looked at me skeptical. "Really guys I'm okay now. I think I'm ready to move on." Naruto smiled and walked over to me.

"That is all we really wanted. Now come one," he pulled my arm and started dragging me away, "We can catch some ramen before you have to go home." I smiled and started walking with the two of them. Life really could be hard sometimes but with friends like these two it really is hard to dwell on the past.

After ramen I went home to my new mom and dad. They really were one of the best things that have ever happened to me. To start with my dad had never struck me in anyway shape or form. He was just so loving and caring. And my mom was always telling my dad how he shouldn't be so strict when it comes to teaching me new justsu. She always stood by me and never ever left me in the dark when something was going on.

"Sasuke? Are you home?" Came a call from the kitchen. I didn't even bother answering seeing as I was turning the corner when it was asked. Dad was sitting at the table looking over a folder that had the symbol of the leaf on the outside of it.

"What mission are you going on this time?" I asked almost excited. Dad laughed and I could tell he was smiling even though he had his mask on right now.

"I don't know yet that is why I am reading what is inside." I rolled my eyes at him. He could have just said that he didn't know.

"How was your day Sasuke?" I turned to see mom coming in from the bed room that her and dad shared.

"Fine I guess."

"Iruka-sensei called." Red light oh no. "He said that today you gave one of the most emotionally and legitimate speeches he had ever seen." Did Iruka-sensei really think that about a couple of little words strung together? At this dad put the folder down and looked like he wanted mom to continue. "He said that you guys had to talk about a defining moment in your life that lead you to becoming a shinobi." Now both of them were looking at me with worry and curiosity mixed. "What did you talk about Sasuke?" I sighed and sat at the table and waited till mom joined my dad and I.

"I just talked about how wanted to become a shinobi that way I can stop people from having to go through what I did. I want to save lives and stop the people who intend to hurt them." I sighed looking up from the wood to both of my parents.

"Sounds good to me." Dad said then looked back down. Mom smiled got up and started to get dinner ready.

"What?" I asked.

"Sasuke if you want to help people your father and I are not going to stop you."

"In fact we support you. Just like we have in everything you decide to do." I looked at both of them and thought to myself how I had missed this for so many years. I really hadn't seen everything that they had done for me. Getting up from my seat I walked over to my dad and hugged him and then walked over to my mom and did the same. "What was that for Sasuke?"

"Everything." Was all I had to say. "Just everything."

One of my favorite quotes now is something that was said by Elbert Hubbard, "_The best way to prepare for life is to begin to live" And_ that is exactly what I intend to do.

_Live._

**A/N: I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE SUPER MAD THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE IN LIKE FOREVER BUT PLEASE DON'T SHOOT! I just had a ton going on at once and didn't find the time to update. So here it is the last chapter. Please review.**


End file.
